Choices
by TwilightHarry 1484
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in NM, the rest of the family refuses to leave. Realizing that Edward could never leave his True Mate, meant Bella was not his. Bella and the Cullens move forward without Edward in their lives. What happens when Edward does come back? Has Bella been changed? Does she ever find her True Mate, or does disaster come calling?
1. Chapter 1

Choices

When Edward leaves Bella in NM, the rest of the family refuses to leave. Realizing that Edward could never leave his True Mate, meant Bella was not his. Bella and the Cullens move forward without Edward in their lives. What happens when Edward does come back? Has Bella been changed? Does she ever find her True Mate, or does disaster come calling to the world's largest danger magnet?

WARNING: This is **NOT** a Bella/Edward story! Don't like it, don't read it, and then go write your own story the way you want it to be written. In this story the only canon couple is Alice/Jasper. Please do not write to me complaining about the non-canon couples. This is my story and I wanted to write it this way.

Also I like constructive criticism, any offensive criticism will not be tolerated. Like I said before if you don't like the story, DON'T read it. That is your CHOICE to not read my story. I could really care less if you hate it, but keep your negative opinions to yourself. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all and get over yourself.

I'm only going to say this once: All recognizable characters are that of Stephanie Meyer. Original characters are my own and you may not use them without my permission. You have been warned!

**Choice** consists of the mental process of judging the merits of multiple options and selecting one or more of them. While a choice can be made between imagined options ("what would I do if ...?"), often a choice is made between real options and followed by the corresponding action.

_Carlisle's POV:_

_If vampires could get headaches, I would have one hell of one. Edward came home after dropping Bella off and demanded that we all pack up and leave that minute. Alice was the first to react, and I will say her reaction, although scary didn't surprise me._

_ "What do you think you are doing to Bella and this family?" Alice shrieked. "I refuse to leave a family member behind again, because you are a fucking control freak. I bet you plan on being cruel to Bella, so she will let you go. I'm going to say this now and only once, so you had better listen up Edward Anthony Masen. Bella deserves way better than you, and personally I would be happy to see her with one of the wolf pack over you!" Edward growled knowing that things were not going the way he had planned and that Alice would dare speak to him like that. _

_ Alice seemed to express how everyone in the family, including Rosalie, felt. We knew that this would be abandonment and Bella would be devastated. Before Edward could say anything else I had to speak._

_ "Alice is right Edward. Bella is part of this family now and we don't leave family behind. If you feel that you need to leave then do so, but the rest of us are going to stay here." I didn't want to lose my oldest and closest companion, but I would no longer allow his controlling nature dictate this family. I was the leader of this group not him, and I am putting my foot down. Edward growled at my inner dialogue. "Stop growling at me Edward! I'm not putting up with your shit anymore. I want you to leave this house and don't come back until you have learned to be less controlling." It tore me up to say it, but it had to be said._

_Edward looked at me like I had suddenly sprouted two new heads. "Carlisle, you can't really be serious." Edward said in disbelief. "You have to back me up on this, you have to. A human isn't worth all of this trouble so we __**are**__ leaving."_

_I was so stunned, that Edward really thought that about Bella. I opened my mouth to reply, but Rosalie was in Edwards face, absolutely heaving with anger._

"_That human, as you say, was brought into this family by you Edward" Rose was poking him hard in the chest, we all could hear fissures appearing on his chest. "YOU, chose to bring her into our lives, knowing what damnation it meant for her. You do NOT get to choose on your own what is best for Bella. Bella knows what's best for Bella, not you. I have watched on the side while you have beaten that poor girl's emotions into the ground just for your own sick games. NO MORE! I know what it feels like to be betrayed by the one you love the most, and I refuse to let Bella go through that alone. You are the world's biggest ass Edward. If you choose to leave tonight, I will no longer consider you a brother of mine." Rose finished, and bolted from the house towards the forest._

_Esme rose to stop her, but I placed a gentle hand on her arm to stop her. "Let her go. Rose just needs to cool off. She'll come back when she is ready." Esme nodded sadly._

_Edward seemed to think that because he was no longer in the spotlight, he was in the clear. I intended to correct that Jack-ass assumption._

"_Edward, Rose is right. It was your choice to bring Bella into our family. Now, it is no longer your choice alone. If you do leave, do it without seeing or speaking to Bella again. I will not allow you to hurt her any more than she is going to be. I will know if you did, and I promise there will be consequences. One of us will explain to her what is going on." I said with an air of finality, which left no room to argue. "Edward, you are my son and best friend, but I can't let you hurt anybody else. I can't live with myself if it happens again. You know what I am talking about. When you feel that you have gained control over yourself, then you may join us again. You are going to have to earn my trust again, for you have lost it tonight."_

_The hurt at my words were evident in his eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He nodded his head and said good bye. He dashed out to his Volvo and took off. I don't know where he was headed, but I knew that we would hear from him in time. I just hoped that he would come home soon. It was very painful to be away from your mate for any period of time. I didn't want either Bella or Edward in any kind of pain, but it is inevitable now._


	2. Chapter 2

_Alice POV:_

_ I'm glad that Carlisle told Edward not to have contact with Bella if he was leaving. I saw the choice Edward had made about what to tell Bella. I couldn't be more ashamed to call him my brother. I wasn't sure that I wanted to share with the family, what Ass-ward planned on telling Bella, as it is now a moot point. Jasper felt my unsure emotions and sent me a wave of courage. They should know how badly Edward was going to hurt Bella. I knew that this was going to be a tough conversation and things might not go well, but they deserved to know. Truthfully I didn't want to have to carry this information around and have to keep it a secret, it would tear me up inside._

_ "Everyone, even you Rose" I knew she didn't go that far. "I would like to call a family meeting." I said in the most even voice that I could muster. Once everyone was sitting around the table I grasped Jasper's hand and took an unnecessary breath. "I wanted to tell you all what Edward planned on saying to Bella, and the dangerously stupid situation he would have put her in. Edward was so sure that we would cooperate with him and leaving when he said to." Snorts could be heard from everyone. "He was going to meet Bella after school and take her for a walk in the woods behind her house to tell her some horrible lies. He was going to tell her that she meant absolutely nothing to any of us, and that she was merely just a play thing. He would say that I, personally, only liked hanging around Bella because I felt sorry for her!" Growls. "He would go on to say that we were just bored, so we took up being friends with her for a distraction from our repetitive lives. He then explains that we never really loved her, and that it was merely her unique blood that called us to her." I had to take a breath again to center myself. I was truly getting upset. "These nasty lies would have torn our beautiful Bella apart."_

_ Esme and Rosalie had tears flowing freely down their faces, and were sobbing. I wanted to join them but I needed to finish telling them about my vision. "After all of the hurtful things he would have said, he would have left her in the woods alone. Bella, being Bella, ran after him screaming at him to please change his mind and come back. She would have ended up getting lost and would have broken a bone or two. The wolves would have found her eventually, but at a horrible cost. Bella would have sunk into a deep depression. So bad in fact that both, Charlie and Renee wouldn't know what to do. They would have tried to hospitalize her. She would have refused and would end up killing herself." I could hardly speak the last words out loud, it hurt too much._

_ Everyone was stunned by my vision of "what-could-have-been". Everyone was shocked by the thought of Bella killing herself that no one breathed or moved for a good minute._

_ Suddenly…"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Screamed Rose, startling us all. "He would have been no better than Royce King and his slime ball friends." I have never seen Rosalie this pissed off before. "I may not have been one of Bella's biggest fans, but no one deserves that kind of bullshit. If Edward were still here I would dismember and burn him, for that._

_ I was suddenly thrust into a vision:_

_ Rosalie and Bella shopping, laughing, and crying together._

_ Rosalie was teaching Bella how to work on cars and Bella really seemed to be enjoying herself._

_After coming out of those happy visions I was hit with another vision._

_ Edward did locate Victoria, failing to fall for her tricks. He goes and tries to kill her on his own, but unbeknownst to him Victoria has made a companion and will be taken by surprise. Victoria and her companion will dismember and light him on fire._

_ "Edward! NO!" I screamed as I came out of the vision. "I have to make a call, NOW!"_

_ I called Edwards cellphone but after two rings it went to voicemail. I didn't bother with a message, instead I texted him._

_ Don't go after Victoria alone. YOU. WILL. DIE - A_

_ Fine, I won't. I'm tossing this phone now, I just want to be left alone. – E_

_ Trust me Edward, no one here wants to talk to you at the moment. Just stay safe and come home soon. – A_

_ Sure what-ever. Bye Alice – E_

_ I "saw" Edward dump his phone into a trash can in a crowded city. I knew that once again Edward felt like he was in control._

_ Man he is such a bloody control freak._

_ When I returned to the dining room I said, "There is one last thing that we need to talk about before we go our separate ways tonight. We need to figure out how and what we are going to tell Bella in the morning. She is expecting Edward to pick her up for school like he would normally would do. I haven't "seen" anything, so I am hoping that talking about it will help spur a vision. The only thing that I know for sure, is that Bella is going to one broken woman."_

_ I was surprised when Rose spoke shyly. "If everyone is okay with it, I would like to be the person to talk to Bella in the morning. We have more in common and Emmett can be there if it would make her more comfortable."_

_ Just as I had hoped a vision came to me. I saw that it would be best if Rosalie went to pick Bella up without any of the other family members there. "How does everybody feel about playing hooky today?" I asked_

_ Emmett looked really confused. "Why would we do that Alice? Doesn't Bella need us right now? Why would we just leave her alone right now?" Emmett said, his voice laced with concern._

_ "Em, I planned on Bella playing hooky with us, so we can be there for her." I said. "Carlisle and Esme, you should go to the police station and explain to Charlie about Edward leaving. This will show Charlie that we aren't going to abandon Bella. He will also be ready to handle any emotional outbursts that Bella might have. I can see him comforting Bella in Edward's room. This is will bring Charlie and us closer together."_

_ Carlisle asked if there was anything that anyone would like to add, nobody did. "Alright then, I'll call the hospital and take the day off. Esme and I will go speak with Charlie at the station." Carlisle said. He turned to me and asked, "Are you going to be the one to pick Bella up in the morning?"_

_ "I wanted to, but I saw it would be better if Rose picks her up." I said._

_ Rose looked a little apprehensive about being the one to pick Bella up. "Alice, she won't even want to get in the car with me. She thinks that I hate her." Rose said._

_ This is the first time that I have ever seen this vulnerable side of Rose. To be honest it was a little strange for me. Rose has always been the in-your-face bitch, who didn't care what others thought about her._

_ "Rose, she will get in the care and she will put a brave face on, because honestly she is scared of you. You really haven't given her any reason to not be. This short car trip will bring you two together. You will find that you guys may have a lot more in common than you think." I said trying to reassure Rose as best as I could. I knew that Rose didn't hate Bella, but the choice that she was going to make. "You may not agree with her choice to join eternal "damnation" now, but I think that you will realize that Bella was born to be a vampire. She is way more mature than most people her age, and she really has more worldly knowledge than most adult humans. If you give her a chance I think that you will see that she is going to be a great sister and friend to you." I knew that Rose didn't really want to believe me, but she has learned through-out the years not to doubt me and my abilities._

_ With nothing else to add we ended the family meeting and we our separate ways to come to terms with the drastic change that is about to happen and Edward leaving us._


	3. Chapter 3

_Esme's POV:_

_ I can't believe that Edward has left us again. I realize that this time he isn't going to go and kill humans, but running away from problems isn't the way to overcome them. What baffles me is that even though Carlisle and I aren't True Mates, it is hard to be away from him for a long period of time. This is making me wonder if Bella is Edward's mate, let alone his True Mate at all._

_ I do have a theory as to what Edward was feeling towards Bella, besides the call of her blood. I think that he is her Protector. Protectors are extremely rare in our world and can often be mistaken for mates. Protectors only appear when a special vampire who is true Vampire Royalty, not the Volturi, is born. I believe that Bella's silent mind and potent scent drew Edward in, and he chose to allow her to fall in love with him. I believe that Bella is destined to make a huge difference in the world of Vampires, and Edward is to be there to help see the destiny through. That being said, Edward has no right to take a beautiful woman, with a pure heart and soul, and destroy her like he has done, once she finds out. I understand that he is scared, but he needs to learn to not control the lives of the ones who love him the most. He needs to come to the understanding that we have to work together as a family._

_ Edward has broken more than one heart today with his actions; he has broken mine and the rest of the families' as well. My undead heart hurts for him, and will not be whole again until he comes back to us. I think of Bella as one of my own daughters, and I hope that she sees me as a mother figure, that Renee could never be. I hope that despite the hurt in her heart, Bella will still come to us for comfort, and any other thing that she needs. I hope that she knows from the bottom of her heart that we will always love her and will never leave her._

_ I think that I should ask Carlisle about the Protection bond, and see if we can't come to some realization. Maybe if we can figure out what role Edward is to play in Bella's life, we can make our family whole again. I won't be happy until then._

_Rosalie's POV:_

_ I never thought that I would be nervous about seeing Bella. I was going to be the one to break it to Bella, that Ass-ward left, not only her but the whole family. I know Bella thinks that I hate her, but the truth is I am envious of her. She has her whole life ahead of her. She can get married and have children, the one thing that I want most in this world, but can't have. I haven't made it easy for Bella to be comfortable around me, but I think that I need to trust Alice and open myself up to Bella. This would be a new day for me and Bella; I just hoped I don't screw it up._

_ Emmett spent the night just holding me and telling me that I am the strongest person he knows. He said he knew that it would be hard for me to allow Bella to get close, but once I did it would brighten my world. He knew I felt scared and knew just what to say to calm my fears. He told me that if needed, he would be there to help, but he had faith in me that I could overcome these fears and allow Bella to see the real Rose._

_ I was afraid that after I told Bella that Edward left, she would no longer want to be part of the family, and that truly scared me. I do care for her and knew if we lost her too, the family would never be the same. "Em, do you think that Bella will still want to be part of our family? I mean as a vampire? Do you think she will still love us or will she hate us and blame us for Edward leaving?" I knew deep down that these were irrational thoughts, but I needed to hear someone tell me that it would be okay._

_ "I honestly don't know, babe. I would like to say she will, but for the time we should just take it slow. We need to go at Bella's pace, and if that means she doesn't want to see us for a while, then we are just going to have to step back until she is ready for us to be in her life again. Why are you worrying about that?" He asked._

_ "Well," I started "Despite what I may portray, I already think of Bella as a sister. I don't think I could handle loosing another family member because of Edward." At this point I was crying and the tears were running freely down my face. Emmett gathered me up into his big, strong, yet gentle arms and rocked me until I had myself under control enough to speak again._

_ "I know we aren't supposed to bring up Jack, but I think that now is the time to open and honest with Bella and each other. Jack died because of Edward's controlling nature. I refuse to let that happen again. I ask that you please don't tell Carlisle or Esme that I'm going to talk about Jack." I knew from the bottom of my heart, that I was making the right choice. The rest of the family maybe mad at me, but they will eventually see that I am right. No more hiding the past from anyone. The truth will come out, because it was time to honor Jack's memory not hide it._

_Emmett looked a little unsure for a second, but his face cleared and he said with complete honesty, "Of course I won't tell anyone, but aren't you forgetting one thing? Alice! Won't she see that you are going to tell Bella about Jack? Don't you think that she already knows that you are going to break the big family secret?"_

_ "She won't say anything. I think that she has known that Jack was going to be brought up all along. That is why she has asked me to go and pick Bella up. I was the closest to Jack, besides Edward, and I think that she knows that I have to be the one to tell the story. It will help Bella see that Edward is not the Saint that she thinks he is. I know that the information may hurt Bella, but in the long run she will understand that Edward is nothing but a controlling ass, who has to have everything his way." I said. "The silence that we have been keeping about Jack is killing me inside every day. I fell, and I think the others do, that Carlisle and Esme coddle Edward and allow him to get away with murder (literally and figuratively). We know that he was Carlisle's first companion, but that is no reason to turn a blind eye. I for one am really sick of it. Tonight was the first time that I have ever seen Carlisle and Esme go against Edward. This helped me realize that Bella was, indeed, someone special as a person and a member of this family. _

_ Emmett and I decided to go hunting before I was to pick Bella up, for what was most likely going to be the hardest day of her short life._


	4. Chapter 4

_4._

_General POV:_

_ Carlisle and Esme left around 6:30, so they could meet up with Charlie before the station got too busy. The vampire couple was actually apprehensive about talking with Charlie, a mere human. They knew that Charlie had never been fond of Bella and Edward's relationship. Carlisle wondered if Charlie didn't have a latent talent; like Bella. _

_ Esme opening her car door pulled Carlisle out of his musings. He had driven all the way to the police station without realizing it. It's a good thing that he is a vampire; otherwise things could have been real nasty for other drivers and him._

_ "What were you thinking so hard about Carl?" Esme asked, having noticed Carlisle distracted state._

_ "I was just thinking about Charlie having a latent talent. I know I'll probably never know, but it is an interesting thought." Carlisle said._

_ "Carlisle dear, I know your mind likes to dwell on the interesting, but I don't think now is the time." Esme said, patting Carlisle's arm._

_ "You're right. I guess I'm just a bit scared. What if Charlie forbids Bella to see us ever again? Or what if he blames us for his little girl's heartache?" Carlisle asked, fear quite evident in his voice. He had come to view Bella as one of his own daughters, and the thought of never seeing her again pained him to the core. He didn't want to step on Charlie's toes, but he didn't want to lose is daughter either._

_ Esme understood what Carlisle was feeling, because she too felt afraid. "Charlie is a reasonable person; he will understand that Edward leaving was his own choice. We in no way forced Edward to leave. Our job at the moment is to make sure Charlie understands that Bella is going to need him and us to help her get through the emotional rollercoaster Bella is about to board." Knowing this still brought little comfort to them, but they knew they had to talk to Charlie and make him see they weren't going to leave._

_ They walked into the station arm-in-arm, and were greeted by Chief Swan himself, seeing as he was the only person there this early._

_ "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," He greeted. "Is there something the matter?" Charlie asked. As far as he could remember the Cullens had never asked for police assistance, let alone come into the station. He was rather perplexed. They didn't look like they were in any kind of trouble, but he was already in police mode just in case._

_ "Actually Chief, there is a problem, but it isn't the kind that needs police help, but rather your help personally." Esme said, figuring that a soothing female voice would help keep Charlie calm._

_ "Please call me Charlie, what can I help you with?" Charlie said not quite comfortable with the way this conversation was starting out._

_ "Thank you Charlie, and please call us Esme and Carlisle. You see it isn't really us that need your help. We are here to talk about Bella." Esme began softly._

_ Hearing his daughters name put Charlie on high alert. "What's wrong with Bella? Did your boy knock her up? Did he lay his filthy hands on her? Is that why you are here? Just because he is your child doesn't mean I won't throw his happy ass in jail!" Charlie was frantic and irate at the same time._

_ "No Charlie it isn't like that at all. Bella isn't pregnant and as far as we know Edward never put his hands on Bella in anything but a loving manner!" Carlisle said trying to calm Charlie before he had a heart attack right there in front of them. "We are here because of Edward and Bella's relationship though."_

_ Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Okay good. So what has your controlling son done then? I know that he had to have done something to warrant you coming to see me this early in the morning." Charlie was relieved that Bella wasn't pregnant or battered, but he knew that something wasn't right, and Bella was going to pay the price. The look on the two Cullen's faces told him that he was about to hear something that would upset Bella and by proxy it would upset him. He prayed that he and Bella could be strong and that they could get through whatever it is. "Please have a seat, I get this nasty feeling you are about to tell me something I'm not going to like."_

_ Charlie sat back and waited. He told himself he would let the Cullens talk and he would try his best to keep his emotions in check._

_**Meanwhile at the Swan Residence**_

_ Bella got out of bed hoping that Edward would be in a better mood today. Even though she was trying to be positive, there was this little niggle at the back of her mind that told her something bad was going to happen today. It was as if her body was telling her that she had better steel herself, because the universe is conspiring against her. There was another part of her body that seemed to sigh in relief, of what she didn't know. She was really starting to feel confused._

_ Charlie was already gone by the time she made it downstairs. She threw some pop tarts in the toaster and poured herself a glass of milk while the coffee maker did its thing. She made her coffee extra strong this morning, knowing unconsciously that she was going to need the extra caffeine. She was bothered by the fact that Edward still hadn't shown up yet. He was usually already at the house and making nasty face while she ate her food. "Something is definitely wrong" she thought to herself. Just as Bella was about to grab her keys to drive herself to school, one of the cars she recognized as a Cullen car pulled up. She quickly grabbed her coffee and pop tart and dashed out the door and jumped into the car._

_ "Edward, you're late, and what happened to the Volvo? Did you lose a bet with Emmett or Jasper?" Bella said turning her head to receive her good morning kiss, only to be surprised to see the stunning blonde sitting in the driver's seat. "Rosalie? Where is Edward? Why are you picking me up? Please don't hurt me." Bella hadn't meant for that last bit to come out, but it did and she could see the hurt and sorrow in Rose's eyes. "Sorry" she mumbled to Rose._

_ "It's alright Bella. Please don't be alarmed, I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Rose said trying to put Bella's mind at ease somewhat. "There is something that I need to tell you, and they might not be easy to hear. I need you to listen and trust me. First things first, we are all skipping school today despite the rain, and that means you too."_

_ "Why couldn't Edward pick me up and explain it to me. I mean, no offense, but you hate me. Why would you want to help me?" Bella asked._

_ "Bella, I don't hate you. I know I haven't given you a reason to think otherwise, but I don't. To be honest I am jealous of your life. You have a family that loves you as a person and not for the monetary gain." Rose said._

_ Bella was confused. "Rose, your family does love you for you. They love you despite the fact that you are a bitch to them most of the time."_

_ Rose sighed. "No Bella, I don't mean my vampire family, but the human family I had. You see I grew up in the early 1900s. My father worked at one of the largest banks in Rochester, New York. My family was fairly well off, but my mother and father wanted more. You see, they could never have enough of what they truly wanted. The only thing I thought they loved more than money was me. I was wrong, dead wrong._


	5. Warning Rose's Rape skip if a trigger

5.

WARNING THIS IS A CHAPTER ABOUT ROSE'S RAPE. IF THIS IS A TRIGGER PLEASE MOVE ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Rose POV:

When I was seventeen, mother and father told me that they had arranged a marriage for me. I was not really happy about this, because I was in love with someone else. They told me that they boy I loved was not worthy of our family. They forbade me from ever seeing him again, which made me want to see him more, of course. Unfortunately his family moved to somewhere in Chicago. He later died of the Spanish Influenza. I have a feeling that my father had a hand in is family moving away.

I was quickly engaged, rather publicly, to Royce King Jr. He was known around the town as an aggressive lover and had a really bad temper. During our very short courtship, Royce and I had a terrible fight. I ended up with a black eye; I never told my family knowing that they would blame it on me and tell me that I obviously deserved it. They wanted the money my father would make from our "merger".

The night before my union to Royce, I went to see my friend Vera and her little family. She had a three month old son, and was happily married to her childhood sweetheart. She had what I wanted for myself. I didn't know if I could learn to love or trust Royce, and I didn't think I wanted to either. It was quite late by the time I started for home. I really should have allowed Vera's husband to walk me home, but it was just a short walk so I declined. I was just a block away from home when I heard a familiar laugh, that had my blood running cold just ahead of me. It turned out that Royce had been out drinking with his "friends", to celebrate the end of his bachelorhood. HA!

I had hoped to pass by them without drawing attention to myself. I knew Royce was mean and he was even more so when he was drunk, he was also a stupid drunk. It wasn't until a member of his group pointed me out, did he see me. He made a bee-line straight for me, and I knew that I was in for trouble.

Royce had bedded just about every girl in town, except me. I wanted to maintain my virtue for my wedding night, even though the thought of sleeping with Royce made me sick to my stomach. Royce had been quite persistent in trying to bed me, but I was able to keep him at bay.

Well as you can imagine, in his drunken state, no was no longer enough to keep him at bay. Royce grabbed ahold of my arm tightly, I might add, making sure I couldn't go anywhere. My instincts were screaming at me to fight back, but I was so afraid of Royce that I didn't try anything. I knew if I did I would probably wind up with another black eye or worse.

He turned to his group of "men", which consisted of five other men, a term I use very loosely, and said "Hey lads, my Rose is pure. Do you men want to help me break her in?"

My body was suddenly filled with dread and I knew I was in a lot more trouble than I first thought. Royce and friends took me to the house Royce and I were to live in after the wedding. They promptly tore my dress off and Royce grabbed my sec and thrust three fingers inside. I screamed out and was promptly slapped for my troubles. One of the other men then shoved his dick into my mouth, silencing me, while Royce continued to assault me with his one hand and with the other he removed his pants. I tried to scream out no, but the man with his dick in my mouth thrust it down my throat and came. He made I screamed out and was promptly slapped for my troubles. One of the other men then shoved his dick into my mouth, silencing me, while Royce continued to assault me with his one hand and with the other he removed his pants. I tried to scream out no, but the man with his dick in my mouth thrust it down my throat and came. He made sure that he got some in my mouth and made me swallow his nasty seed.

Royce then picked me up and carried me over to the chaise lounge, and laid me down. He positioned himself at my entrance and said "You are going to be my little whore from now on. If you dare to scream will kill you when we are finished with you." Without further warning he slammed into me breaking my virtue. I manage to only whimper, but knew that the pain had only just begun.

Another man made me suck his dick, while I could feel something at my ass. I couldn't struggle to get myself free and was met with another wave of pain as someone shoved his dick into my ass. They all took turns at each of my holes, when one man was done, another would step up and take his place. The pain was excruciating. When they had all taken their turns I thought it was finally over, but Royce King had other plans. Royce suggested that they each pick their favorite hole and fuck it. He said he didn't care if that meant I had five dicks in my ass! The "men" were more than happy to go with that plan; I ended up with two dicks in my ass and three in my pussy. I could no longer take the pain in silence and I knew I was going to die as I screamed for dear life.

Once they had torn me apart, Royce led my naked form outside to the street. He grabbed my face and told me that if I had stayed quiet I he wouldn't have had to kill me. He pulled out a knife and stabbed me five times in the stomach. He dumped my lifeless form in the middle of the street, and that is where Carlisle found me.

Carlisle filed a police report, and Royce and his friends were arrested the following week for murder. When I woke from the burning I had only one thing in mind, revenge! Luckily, I had enough control as a new born to exact my revenge without drinking a drop of their vile blood. No, I didn't kill them, but I made sure that they would never harm another, like they had done to me. I showed up in their jail cells one late one night. Those monsters were so frightened to see me in front of them that many of them pissed themselves with fear. They thought that I was a ghost, and hey who was I to correct them. They got on their hands and knees, begging for me not to kill them. They would do anything they told me. I told them that they must confess to the awful crimes, former and current, because let's be honest I wasn't their first victim. If they did this I told them I would spare them. The best part was not only did they confess to their crimes, but they insisted that my ghost told them to do so. Back then talk of spirits granted you a one way ticket to the loony bin, and they were shipped off to Pinhurst Sanatorium, where they did eventually go crazy and die. My revenge was complete, they never stopped talking about my spirit visiting them, and they remembered their crime everyday of their miserable lives.

I did go to my parent's house to see how they were doing without me. If I thought they would be mourning my lose, I was mistaken. It turns out that my parents go what they had always loved the most, money. They sued the King family and the families of the other men for the crimes against me, and of course they won. They never once did look for my body to have a burial, nor did they mourn me. They never really did care for me and that was a very tough pill to swallow. The truth is that nobody in my human life, besides Vera, really loved me.

I tell you my story not for pity, but to show you where I am coming from. I'm sorry if my story has upset you, but I am hoping that you have a better insight into the person that I am now.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Bella was about to break down. Anyone who had to endure what Rose did, and is still sane is a superwoman. Bella has found a new respect for the vampires in the driver's seat.

"Rose, thank you for sharing your story with me. I can't believe that anyone would do that to anyone let alone you. You are the strongest person that I know. I know that you have shared your story with me for a reason, not that I can guess what that reason is. I still have a question, where is Edward and why the change of heart?" Bella asked. She really did appreciate Rose sharing her story, but she just couldn't understand why she was telling it to her.

Rose took an unneeded breath, "Look, you're right there is another reason I told you this. You are going to need someone who knows a lot about heartache. There is no easy way to tell you this, but Edward left you, us, last night. Alice doesn't see him coming home for a good while." Rose went on and explained to Bella what happened last night after Edward came home. All Bella could do is sit there in stunned silence. _Edward left you_ kept playing over and over in her mind. _No he couldn't, wouldn't have done that to me. _ Bella thought.

"I'm so sorry Bella. The family will still be here for you, if that is what you want." Rose said as she pulled into the Cullen garage.

Bella was flabbergasted that they thought that she wouldn't want any of them in her life. "Of course I want you in my life. You guys are my family and to be honest I'm glad that you guys are still here for me. If you all disappeared I don't think that I would have been able to stay sane."

"Alice did see that situation, and from what she says it wouldn't have been a good situation. There is another story that I need to tell you, but I am not strong enough to tell you without Emmett. My emotions are all over the place, but this is a story that needs to finally be told." Rose said.

"Is Edward involved in this story?" Bella asked.

Rose just nodded and exited the car with Bella hot on her heels. Rose noticed that Bella seemed to be taking Edward leaving fairly well. Rose figured that Bella was either in denial or the facts just haven't hit home yet. It was hard to tell at this point, but being in the place where Edward lived and spent so much time with Bella might help bring reality home. Rose planned on having Bella go up to Edwards now empty room, but not until she told the story of Jack.

The truth was that Bella was indeed in denial, she just couldn't believe that Edward, the person who loved her the most, would just up and leave without so much as a word good-bye or explanation. Not her Edward, the love of her life. When Bella got inside she noticed that the only people missing was Carlisle and Esme. Bella was suddenly very nervous, and Jasper had to send a wave of calm to help prevent a panic attack.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme, why aren't they here? I thought that you said Edward was the only one who left!" Bella started to freak out a little despite the calm Jasper was sending her way. Alice quickly ran and wrapped Bella in a hug and said, "Bella calm down, they haven't left with Edward. They are in town talking with Charlie about the situation. We felt it would be best if he knew what was going on, so he would be able to help." Hearing that did help calm Bella. She wasn't sure how Charlie would or could help her, and if it had been up to her she would have left Charlie ignorant of the Edward situation. She knew that Charlie never liked the relationship that she and Edward have. She really didn't want to be around Charlie to see him gloat about being right.

Bella shook her head to clear it and turned to Rose and asked, "So what was the other thing that you wanted to tell me?"

Without a word Rose went and sat down in the living room, and everyone else followed her lead. Bella could tell that she would be glad that she was sitting while hearing the story Rose had in store for her next. She sat down between Jasper and Alice and turned to Rose and waited for her to begin.

Emmett gave Rose a reassuring squeeze, and turned to look Bella in the eyes. "Not to excuse my behavior in the past towards you, but there is a very good reason why I have not allowed myself to get close to you." She took a deep breath and steeled herself to let the Cullen secret out once and for all.

"You are not the first human that we as a family have gotten close to. Once before, we allowed ourselves to open up to a human, like we have you, and her name was Jackie or Jack as we called her. Her blood was very alluring to Edward, although not a potent as yours, and they courted for two years before Jack brought up being changed so that she could spend eternity with her "mate", Edward."

"_No, that can't be true."_ Thought Bella as she began to cry.

Rose glanced at Bella, and gave her a sympathetic look before she continued. "I personally became really close to Jack and loved her like she was a sister. I was excited at the prospect of having her around forever and couldn't wait until Edward changed her. Alas, when Jack brought it up, Edward started finding any and all reasons to leave, and not bring Jack with us. Eventually Edward's persistence paid off and we did leave, without Jack. We never saw or spoke to her again, and it tore me up inside. We learned later that a week after we left Jack took a razor to herself and ended her life in her parent's bathtub. Every member of the family, sans Edward, was completely devastated, because we knew that we were the cause of her death. Esme didn't talk to anybody for almost a whole year, she was so devastated! I vowed to myself then and there that I would not allow myself to get close to another human again, so I could avoid the pain of loss."

"Carlisle was so guilt ridden that he forbade us to ever speak of Jack again. When Edward brought you into our lives, all I could see what Jack and what happened when we left. At the beginning of your relationship everyone was ready to pack up and leave right then to prevent another beautiful life to be snuffed out. Obviously we didn't leave and everyone, including myself, started to feel like you were part of this family. I struggled with myself everyday not to try and warn you off and to try and drive you away with my cold attitude. Last night Alice saw what Edward was planning on doing, but kept it to herself in the hopes that Edward would change his mind. On his way home he made the choice to leave and was going to try and make us leave as well. This family had already been through that so none of us wanted to repeat history and leave you to your demise. We all finally stood up to him and told him that we weren't going to leave you and that if he wanted to leave and break another person then so be it, but we would not be party to it." Rose paused to take a breath and the continued. "Honestly Bella, I don't think Edward can love anyone but himself. We all knew it would be wrong to leave you and unlike Edward we have learned from the past. When we told him that we weren't leaving with him, it caused him to try and over power Carlisle's authority. From what Alice told us, if we had left when he told us to, it would have been Jackie all over again. She saw that you would take your own life, because you would have thought that life wasn't good enough for you. Edward likes to play with humans and their emotions. I don't know if it is intentional or not, but I for one refused to let it happen again. I know that right now you really don't want to believe that he could do those things to you, but he did Bella. The best way for you to realize it is to go to his room. It will be hard but you should know that we are right here and won't abandon you like he did. He is nothing but a dipshit, who doesn't deserve the love that you have for him."

Alice had cleared out everything from Edward's room after he left so that the family wouldn't have a daily reminder. Bella was really scared and didn't know if she wanted to go to his room, or even if she could.

"Bella, I will go with you up to his room, if you want me too." Alice said, and Bella just nodded at her. As Alice and Bella got closer to Edward's old room, they could hear Bella's heart-rate speed up. Jasper knew that he shouldn't influence her emotions, as she needed to face the facts. Jasper, Rose and Emmett held their breath as they heard the bedroom door being opened, and jumped when they heard a long sorrowful wail come from Bella. The sound seemed to come right from the bottom of her soul.

"I can hear Carlisle, Esme and Charlie coming up the drive, what should we do?" Emmett asked.

"We just have to wait until they get here. I think Bella is going to need her parents, Charlie most of all." Rose said, sadness seeping into her voice.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Charlie's POV:

To say I was surprised to Carlisle and Esme walk into the station, would be an understatement of the century. They explained to me what was going on and I knew that my baby girl needed me. I have never been a man of many words, nor am I the type of person who likes to show my emotions, but at this moment in time Bella needed me and I was going to be there for her, even if that meant showing emotion. I have to be honest and say that I was never a fan of Bella and Edward's relationship, and I couldn't tell you why that is. If they had had a more platonic relationship I think my views of him might be different. To me the relationship felt wrong and almost forced, I always wanted to take Bella and run far away from Edward as possible. Many people would chalk that up to being an over protective father, but deep down I knew that it was more than that. I'm sad to say that my gut feeling was right and now Bella had to pay the price for that. I don't think Edward ever physically abused Bella, but his controlling attitude was a form of mental and emotional abuse. It is not healthy for a girl to not be able to function without her boyfriend of only a few months; not healthy at all.

After Carlisle and Esme explained to me that Edward left and had the audacity to demand that the rest of the family leave as well, they suggested that I follow them to their house, where they said Bella would be. I really didn't care that she should be in school at the moment, because knowing her she wouldn't want to face her "friends" at school and explain what was going on. When I pulled in behind the Cullens and got out of my car, a sound that broke my heart into a million pieces greeted me. Bella was crying a mournful cry that could be heard all the way outside. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I had never once set foot inside the house but my body knew instinctively where to go. I found Bella and held onto her for dear life.

General POV:

When Carlisle and Esme arrived with Charlie in tow, Bella's cries had them stopped in their tracks as Charlie raced up to Edward's now empty room. Esme had tears running down her face and Carlisle was shaking with anger and grief. Carlisle was instantly taken back to the time spent with Jack and guilt and sorrow just doubled. Jasper was having a hell of a time keeping it together, but was able to send out a wave of comfort to everyone in the house.

Charlie and Bella stayed up in Edward's room for a good hour before Bella finally fell asleep. Charlie continued to hold her and rocked her while she slept. How could anyone, let alone the man that claimed to love his little girl do this to her. Charlie knew from past experiences that Bella talked in her sleep, even more when she was upset, so it came as no surprise when she started to talk. What did come as a surprise is what Bella was talking about?

"Edward please don't leave me! I want to be a vampire like you and your family. I want to live with you all forever, please don't leave I'll do anything, just don't go!"

Vampires?! Charlie wasn't sure that he had heard correctly. Just as he decided to ask about it, Alice showed up with Jasper and spoke quietly to Charlie. "Charlie, Jasper will take Bella and put her in a bed. I think you have some questions for us and honestly I think that you deserve the answers."

Charlie didn't want to let Bella out of his sight, but he also knew something was up and by golly if he wasn't going to get the answers to his questions. He handed Bella over to Jasper, who carried her like she weighted nothing more than a feather, to another room. _Something is definitely up_, Charlie thought to himself. He followed Alice down to the living room and sat down and waited for the explanations to begin. He was quite nervous and for the second time since he had been at the Cullen house a wave of calm washed over him. _What the hell is that, why aren't my emotions doing what they should be doing?_ He glanced around and noticed that Jasper, who had come down the stairs shortly after him, looked like he knew what Charlie was feeling. Charlie let it go for the moment, but he would ask Jasper about that later.

Carlisle turned to Charlie and asked, "What are your views on the supernatural?"

"Supernatural? You mean like ghosts, werewolves, vampires and shit like that? I am the world's largest skeptic, now if you want a superstitious person you should talk to Billy Black. He believes in Vampires and the such. Why do you ask?" Charlie said getting really confused as to the direction this conversation was obviously headed.

"Charlie, we are about to tell you things that may be hard to swallow. I only tell you this because I know that for Bella's sake you aren't going to back down until you get the answers, but before I continue I have to give you a warning. The information you are about to hear will force you to make a choice. In our world anybody who finds out what we are must either become like us or die. Our government will see to it that either of those will come to pass. I'm not going to continue until I am sure that you fully comprehend the severity of the situation." Carlisle said.

From the way that Carlisle was speaking Charlie could tell he was being completely honest and that he was going to have to make a choice. "I understand and I accept the consequences, but first does Bella know what you are going to tell me?" He kind of already knew the answer to the question, but he needed to make sure.

"Yes, she fully understands and has made her choice." Carlisle started, "We each will tell you our stories, and we ask that you just listen for now and then we promise to answer all of your questions."

Charlie nodded and sat back and waited for the stories to begin. Each member went around and told him their stories of their life, death, and rebirth, Carlisle explained Edward's life. When everyone said everything they had to say Charlie was, at first, very tempted to grab Bella and run away from these people, who were obviously nuts. The thing that stopped him was that knowing their stories made him look at the family as a whole. He could tell that they weren't nuts and all the "quirks" the Cullens had mad sense to him now.

After a minute Charlie took a deep breath and said, "So, your telling me that you, all of you are Vampires. As in blood sucking, creatures of the night Vampires?"

Alice giggled at the creatures of the night and said, "That part is a myth and yes Charlie we do drink blood, but we only drink from the blood of animals. That is why our eyes are the color that they are. Human drinkers and newborn Vampires have red eyes; they are the ones that you have to look out for. Not that you could do anything to stop them. Bella has made the choice to become like one of us after she graduates, and now you must make a choice. Do you want to become one of us or…" Alice couldn't finish the thought.

Charlie knew that there was only once choice to make. "I want to be changed with Bella. There is no way I want her to leave me or have me die. If I have to choose life with Bella or death, Bella will always win out, always." He was nervous about slipping up and taking the life of a human, but he knew that with the support of the Cullens he knew that possibility was slim. Suddenly another realization hit him, "If the legend of Vampires are true does that mean that Billy's stories about the tribe's children being werewolves are true as well?"

"Technically they aren't werewolves, but shape shifters whose forms are wolves. So yes they are." Carlisle said

"Good God, are all supernatural beings really real?" Charlie asked, totally flabbergasted.

"You would be surprised at what is out there. Humans have a tendency to see what they want and ignore what they don't want to believe, except Bella and you." Carlisle said.

"Well, hell I guess Bella and I get to discover this new world together. Don't worry your secret, well I guess our secret, is safe with me. Does Bella know you are telling me all of this?"

"No, in fact she has wanted to keep you in the dark for your own safety. She really is the most selfless individual I have ever met." Jasper said

"Why don't you just ask her how she feels about it?" Bella asked from the living room threshold. She had startled everyone in the room. The vampires were so caught up in explaining things to Charlie that they didn't hear her wake up.

"How long have you been standing there Bella?" Carlisle asked, still completely shocked.

"When Emmett finished explaining his story." Bella said, and then turned to Charlie. "Are you sure this is what you want Dad? Once you've been changed there is no going back."

"Bella, I said it before but I'll say it again. If I have to choose eternal life with my daughter or death, you will always be my choice. Bells I love you and nothing and nobody will change that." Charlie said.

"So after graduation you are going to change us?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"I will personally do it myself if would like." Carlisle said to both humans. "Charlie you may want to call Billy and talk to him. Just tell him you know the truth about us, and he should help you understand his tribes' part in the supernatural world. You should also know that there is a treaty between the tribe and our family, stating that we aren't allowed onto their land. I will let Billy go further into detail with you about all of that. You may be able to help him see that being changed over death is the right choice. I know it may sound cryptic, but it will be clear later. Also I would like it if you could ask Billy to meet with us on neutral ground."

Charlie agreed to talk to Billy and arrange a meeting at the Swan house. Charlie then asked Bella if she was going to be spending the rest of the day with the Cullens. Before Bella could answer Alice spoke up.

"Charlie do you mind if you and Bella stay here for a few days. That crazy female that we told you about is still after Bella and we would feel better if you bother were here where we could keep you safe. It would make me feel much better." Alice gave Charlie her best puppy dog eyes and he agreed. He could never resist her puppy dog eyes. "Thank you, and when you get back I will have something for both you and Bella, and I want no arguments from either of you. You are part of this family now and as part of this family we are allowed to spend stupid amounts of money for gifts if we please." She hugged Charlie and danced her way back to Jasper. Charlie was in complete awe of her grace.

"You think that's graceful, you should see them dancing together. It's like watching water flow; it's the most brilliant thing in the world. I can't wait to be rid of my clumsiness." Bella said knowing the look on Charlie's face.


	8. Chapter 8

_I have neglected to mention that in this story the wolves don't negate Alice's visions, Vampires can cry, and the mating pull can be ignored if the Mates haven't looked into each other's eyes. Also the timeline in this story is not necessarily going to follow the same timeline that Ms. Meyer laid out. If you have any questions about my story please feel free to ask and I will try and explain. I will try and reply to reviews, but as I am a busy mom and business owner I can't make any promises. Also I have had questions about why the Cullens allowed Edward to bring another human into their lives. The answer is simply this, Carlisle does feel like a father and doesn't want to smother Edward, and he also acknowledges that Edward is an adult in his own right, so he is allowed to make his own choices in life. He just isn't going to allow Edward to destroy another human because he didn't want to be bothered with changing Bella._

8.

Charlie called into the station and explained, for family reasons; he was taking the week off. The Cullens and Swans realized that the town would take notice that they were now cohabitating and think it was strange. It was a small town and people would talk, it didn't really bother either family, they figured if the town wanted to talk, they could talk. The only concern that the Cullens had, was the safety of the Swans. They knew that Victoria was still out there and it didn't matter to her that Edward was gone.

After getting off the phone with the police station, Charlie called Billy Black. All he said was, "I know the truth Billy." On the other end of the line a sigh could be heard by all the Vampires.

"Why don't you come over Charlie? Apparently we have things to talk about." Billy said. Charlie agreed and told him that he would meet Billy at his house in ten minutes.

After Charlie left Bella asked, "What about Victoria? I'm pretty sure that she's not going to just give up because Edward doesn't love me anymore. So I ask again, what are we going to do?"

Carlisle was the one who spoke. "I suppose we could get the Volturi involved, but I'd rather have that as the last resort. Alice can you see what she's up to or even where she is?"

"Sorry Carlisle, I haven't seen anything from Victoria. She is either lying low, or she knows how to avoid my visions." Alice said.

"At this point I think we should just stay on guard. If we see a threat coming we can have a swift plan of action in place, which I leave up to you Jasper. If you would please put something together, and I think it would be wise to include the wolves." Jasper nodded and set off to do some regional research. The better he understood they lay out of the land, the better advantage they would have.

"The rest of us should just wait and see what happens. I know that it isn't the ideal situation, but there really is nothing we can do at this point. If we feel the need arise, we will inform the Volturi, and let them take care of her. We will have to sit and talk about bringing them in, before we call them though. We need to make sure that the safety of Bella and Charlie are our first priority. We all know that the Volturi would love nothing better than to have a reason to wipe us all out." Carlisle said.

**A Couple of Days Later**

The Cullens, wolves and the Swans were sitting in the backyard of the Swan house. The pack had agreed to alter the treaty and allow the Cullens to patrol on their land. The wolf pack was also patrolling all around Forks and the Cullen's land. They all care for Charlie and Bella, and they would not allow a human drinker to cross their land to endanger them or the good people of Forks. The treat also covered the Cullens biting humans, if a human chose to become a vampire, the Cullens may change them. The only stipulation was that if the newborn took the life of a human they would immediately be destroyed, no if ands or buts.

Billy wasn't sold on the idea of his best friend becoming a "bloodsucker", but he understood that it was a choice that Charlie was presented with, and he made his choice. The only thing that kept Billy from really being against the idea is that Charlie was going to be one of the good Vampires.

Carlisle had noticed that Jake was starting to fill out rather quickly, and his smell was starting to change as well. He turned to Billy and asked, "When will Jacob start to shift?"

"Well seeing that he has spent that past couple of days with you has sped the process up. I believe that it should happen any time now." Billy said.

All of a sudden Alice stopped horsing around and screamed, "BELLA! Rose quick, get Bella away from Jake, he is about to shift for the first time."

Rose managed to get Bella out of the way and take a protective stance just as Jake shifted. Rose looked at the beautiful russet colored wolf and said, "Jake you need to calm down!" You could see that Jake was really confused and was struggling with his control. "You almost hurt Bella, you could have killed her and then how would you have felt?" Wolf Jake lowered his head in shame and whined. Alice was standing next to Bella, holding clothes for Jake when he was able to calm down and shift back to his human form. Jake calmed rather quickly and shifted back. He put the clothes on and stood to thank Rose for helping him and Bella, but when their eyes met, they both felt their worlds shift.

"Holy shit!" Alice said, "It looks like Rose and Jake have found their True Mates. Sorry Emmett, but this boy is her True Mate. It is truly remarkable."

Everyone looked completely dumbfounded, especially Billy. Never would he have thought that his son would have imprinted on a Vampire, a bomb-shell, but a Vampire. "You can tell that they are True Mates." Billy said. "Only an imprint can calm the wolf that fast. It's absolutely amazing, his first shift and he has already found his imprint! I think that this would be a first in our history. Another thing that I find interesting is we have always believed that we imprint to help carry on the wolf line, but Vampires can't have babies can they?"

"No we can't, our bodies no longer change, so a new life could never take hold inside of us." Esme said, just a little sadness could be heard in her voice.

Billy heard the sadness and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Esme." He had grown very fond of her in the short period of time that he had known her.

Esme smiled and patted Billy's hand. "Billy, there is no need to apologize, it is something that I have learned to come to terms with."

Bella, who had be quiet during the whole exchange, said. "Wait, I thought that Emmett was Rose's mate." She really was getting confused. She thought she knew all there was to know about the Vampire world, but it seemed that she had plenty to learn still.

Rose smiled and said, "It is true that I love Emmett, but we both knew that we weren't really meant to be True Mates. We agreed to be with each other until one of us found our True Mate." Bella still looked confused, but knew that someone would clarify things.

Before anyone could clarify, Billy said. "This will also void the part of the treaty where you aren't allowed on our land. You are all now under the protection of the wolves, even though you may not need it. You are welcome on the Rez any time, and I expect that you visit as much as possible. Welcome to the tribe Cullens."

Jake laughed at the expression of Sam's face. Sam couldn't believe that Jake had imprinted on a bloodsucker! He knew that in truth Jake was supposed to be the Alpha, but Sam liked is position as Alpha and wasn't really willing to step aside. He pulled Jake off to the side to have a chat with him. "What role are you going to want in this pack?" He said getting straight to the point. Jake who hadn't expected this conversation to happen at the Swan house, just looked at Sam for a minute.

"Well, I believe that it is my birth-rite to be Alpha, and Tribal Chief. Why are you asking me this, and here of all places?"

"I'll tell you now that I am not going to hand over the Alpha role. I am the oldest and there for the wisest, so you can be my Beta." Sam said rather pompously.

Jake looked as if Sam had just kicked his favorite puppy. "Are you insane Sam? You know that I have every right to be the Alpha. MY fathers were not the ones to bow down to YOUR fathers. You will step down as Alpha, and you WILL be my Beta. That is how it is supposed to be. I believe that you have allowed your position of power go to your head."

Sam's body started to shake and Jake knew that he wanted to fight this out here and now. Alice saw what was about to happen and informed Billy and Charlie. "SAM ULEY you will stop that right now. You may think that you are Chief of the Tribe, but I am NOT dead yet nor have I passed that legacy to you. You will obey!" Billy said with a voice of authority that nobody could dispute. Charlie had never seen his best friend act like that, and knew that this was the Chief Billy that Billy really never wanted to be. Sam stopped shaking, but you could tell that this confrontation was not over with, until Jake had a brilliant idea.

"Sam I have an idea that we should all agree on. Dad with your permission I would like to start my own pack. I believe that two packs maybe better than one. I know that I won't stay in Washington for all of eternity, so I think that this would be a great compromise. What do you think?"

Billy thought on it for a minute and agreed that two packs would be better than one and the Sam's pack could be maintained on the Reservation and Jake's pack could be a more mobile pack. Sam wasn't completely sold on the idea, but because he wanted to stay Alpha he agreed. They came to the decision that Jake could pick who he wanted in his pack, if the persons agreed as well. After coming to the agreement Sam excused himself and left to go home. The tension that had hung in the air during the disagreement left with Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

_I am sorry that I didn't post anything yesterday; I had a really rocking headache and could barely even think straight. I am all better today! YAY! I will try and post at least two chapters. I warn that things may move kind of fast in this chapter, but please bear with me, now on with the story._

9.

"Bella, you were asking about Rose and Emmett's relationship." Alice said. "You should know that until today, Jasper and I were the only True Mates in the family. The others are still waiting to find theirs. They have found people that they love, yes, but they aren't soul mates."

Bella could hardly believe what she was hearing. To her Carlisle and Esme seemed like the poster children for what real love meant. They seemed like they were perfect spouses and perfect parents, something her own parents never were. _WOW,_ Bella thought, she could see how Rose and Emmett weren't really meant to be True Mates; they were just way too different. Rose, well she is a bitch and depressed. Whereas Emmett was really a huge teddy bear that could have you in stitches but also could be serious if needed. It never seemed like it was a good combination, and Bella wondered how they managed to stay together for so long.

"Has a Vampire ever not found their True Mate?" Bella asked, knowing her luck she would be that loveless Vampire.

"Yes, there many a Vampire who never find their True Mates. They end up settling for just a Mate, much like a human would do." Carlisle said. "All of us, who are just mated, understand that one day one of us may find our True Mate and the bonds between them will sever. Not that they will no longer feel anything towards each other, it's just the love they felt will change to that of friends, or in our case familial."

"Do you think that Edward is my True Mate?" Bella asked.

Esme gave Bella a sad smile. "No honey we don't. Carlisle and I have talked about it and we have come to the conclusion that he just couldn't possibly mean to be the One for you. True Mates can't be apart from each other for any extended period of time without having to endure physical and mental pain. The most time a True Mated pair can be a part is only a couple of hours, and that still is supposed to be very painful. The Volturi has used the True Mating bond against Vampires they wish to have in their ranks or to keep in their ranks. Marcus is a prime example of that. His True Mate was Aro's sister, and they wanted to run off and live their own lives. When Aro found out, he killed his own sister and used another Vampire to keep Marcus by his side. Marcus is no longer a whole man, he literally has gone insane. I hope that you never have to see him for yourself, but if you do you would notice that he is very despondent and would much rather be dead so he could join his love once more. It really is a sad thing to see, it broke my heart when I saw him."

Bella couldn't fathom anybody living in eternal sorrow like that, and knew that this Aro was really a nasty person. She silently vowed to herself that if one day she could do something to help Marcus out she would do everything in her power to do so. She thought Aro sounded a lot like Edward in many ways. Controlling and only looking out for one person, himself. What an asshole.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said "When you do find your True Mate, cause we know you will, any emotions that you have towards Ass-ward will disappear. Isn't that great? You won't even care that he abandoned us."

Rose's hand slapped the back of Emmett's head so hard that small cracks formed. "Emmett, could you be any more tactless." Esme scolded.

"Ouch Rose, that really hurt. I was only trying to make Bella feel better. I hate seeing her upset for any reason. I love her and always want to see the beautiful smile she has on her face." Emmett said down cast.

Jasper looked confused at the emotions emanating from Emmett, but instead of saying anything he just shook his head as if to clear it. Everyone in the yard was shocked at Emmett's admission, and Carlisle noticed that Jasper seemed to sense something.

"Jasper? Wha…." Carlisle was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath coming from Alice.

Jasper ran to her side and waited for her to come out of her vision. When Alice came back to reality she looked positively happy, but slightly confused. "Really? Now this is really interesting." She turned to Bella and asked, "Do you feel a strange pulling sensation in your chest Bella?"

Bella looked confuse for a second but answered anyways. "Actually yes I do. I have always kind of had it but I just brushed it off several months ago."

Alice was bouncing up and down. "Please follow that pull."

Bella did as she was told and stopped right in front of Emmett. "The pulling sensation stops right here."

Now everyone besides Alice was confused. Esme was the first to come out of her confusion haze and asked, rather impatiently, "Alice, just what is going on?"

"Everyone please just wait a second, thing will be a whole lot clearer if Bella looks into Emmett's eyes." Alice said still bouncing with excitement.

Bella sighed and said "Alice please stop bouncing around like an out of control vibrator." Everyone chuckled and Charlie looked absolutely mortified that his daughter knew what that was.

Bella raised her eyes to meet Emmett's honey colored ones, and she felt her world start to shift. All feelings of sadness about Edward leaving was gone in an instant and were replaced by feelings of love for the massive Vampire in front of her. Emmett was smiling because he too felt his world shift and knew that he couldn't live without the small little human that was standing in front of him. He just wanted to gather her up in his big strong arms and hold her and never let her go. Suddenly everything seemed right in Bella and Emmett's world.

Every single person in the yard gasped in amazement, for they understood what just happened.

Bella, who was never one for self-confidence, needed to have her suspicions confirmed. "Alice, did what I think just happen, really happen?" Bella asked never taking her eyes off of Emmett.

"Bella, you silly girl of course it did. You have found your True Mate. He has been here all along." Alice said absolutely beaming with happiness for her best friend.

"Wait just a second!" Rose said. This brought everyone out of the happy haze they were in. Bella mistook Rose's words for a negative reaction to the Mating Bond that just occurred. Bella visible flinched away from Rose and prepared herself to be attacked. Rose realized what Bella was thinking and was quick to respond calmly. "Bella, you misunderstand me. I am very happy for both you and Emmett. You have found the most amazing kind of love that God has created. What I want to know is why they didn't connect before now. It sure would have saved all of us, but mostly Bella, a lot of heartache."

"My guess is that Bella and Emmett never really looked into each others eyes, not that they ever had the opportunity." Alice said.

Bella was still reeling from Rose's statement and asked softly, "Rose you really aren't mad about this?"

"Why would I be mad at you? My sister has found the love that she so rightly deserves. I don't know how I can impress upon you how much you really do mean to me." Rose said. She knew that she had hurt Bella in the past, but not to this point.

Suddenly Bella had Rose in a tight embrace, which startled everyone who was there to witness. "You just did, Rose. You called me your sister, and you of all people wouldn't have said that if you didn't mean it. I love you like a sister too Rose, and I hope that we can let the past go and move forward together."

Emmett, who had yet to take his eyes off Bella, said "She's mine? This beautiful, smart, and quick witted creature was made for me?" Emmett had always had special feelings towards Bella, but always assumed it was just brotherly. Now that he thought about it, he felt the pull, but thought nothing of it.

Hearing Emmett's compliments had Bella blushing tomato red. Bella moved back over to Emmett, who gathered her into his massive arms. Everyone noticed how their bodies seemed to fit together like God made them from the same mold. Who knows maybe he did.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Charlie, who had been quiet during the whole scene, cleared his throat and spoke. "So your telling me that just because Bella looked into Emmett's eyes, all feelings Bella had for Edward are gone? Just like that?" He asked with a snap of his fingers.

Alice was the one to answer. "As hard as it is to believe, yes."

Charlie sighed and said, "Thank God!"

Everybody was taken aback by his response. It was certainly not what they were expecting to hear.

"Charlie, are you saying that you are okay with Bella being with me?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, to be honest there is nobody else I can think of that I would like to see Bella with more than you. You are able to calm her and also get her to come out of her shell. Whenever she is around you she lights up. I don't think that she even ever noticed it. You would have to be blind or stupid, not to see that you two were meant to be together. I am proud to know that one day I will be able to call you son." Charlie said, showing way more emotion than anybody, Billy included, had ever seen from him.

Bella was crying tears of joy and ran to her father and embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you Daddy. Thank you so much."

When Bella released Charlie, he turned to Alice and said, "Ali, when you talk about a pulling sensation, do you mean this strange feeling deep in my chest?"

"Are you saying that you feel something Charlie?" Alice asked. She was confused because she hadn't _seen_ anything involving Charlie.

Charlie blushed and said, "Yes, but I only have just begun to feel it. It started the day that Carlisle and Esme came into the police station to talk about Edward. Do you think that I should look into Esme's eyes? Sorry Carlisle but I don't really think that your nor I swing that way." Bella looked mortified that her father would say something like that, but the Cullens just took it in stride.

"To be honest with you Charlie, I can't see your future at all! It's rather frustrating, but I think like Bella you may have a latent talent. If you feel the pull then, yes, look into her eyes." Alice said.

Charlie stood and walked to Esme. He took both her delicate hands into his rough ones, and brought his gaze to Esme's. With a gasp, he knew he had found the love that his heart had always craved and longed for. They smiled at each other and gave one another a sweet but chaste kiss.

Carlisle couldn't be happier for both of them, and congratulated both of them on finding their True Mates. There was a small part of him that felt a little jealous that three of his family had found their true mates in the past hour. Never in all of his years had he ever heard of this happening!

Alice could see that Carlisle was happy, but saddened slightly and was quick to try and put his mind at ease. "Carlisle, you will find your love soon." The glint in her eyes told Carlisle that she knew something and was holding it back. "Alice, what have you _seen_?"

"Nu-uh, I'm not going to give that away. I will say this though; in one year our family will be whole and will gain four new members of the family." Alice said acting very much like the out of control vibrator again.

"Four more members? Is that on top of the three that we just added today?" Esme asked from Charlie's lap.

"Yep" Alice said popping the P.

"Wow! Fourteen Vampires in one family! We are going to be the largest group of Vampires, besides the Volturi!" Rose said.

"Wait," Bella said, fear lacing her voice, "Does this mean that Edward will be back in that time? Is he going to be pissed at Emmett and me for being True Mates?"

"No, because the day that he comes home, he will find his True Mate with one of our new family members. I am not going to tell you who that person is, but this I will say that it will be a complete shock." Alice was once again positively beaming. This information allowed everyone to relax.

Just as everyone was starting to relax and enjoy the day, a flash of red was seen just inside the wood-line. Jake was the first to react, "Get Bella, Charlie and Billy inside now! The red-headed leech is here, and I can smell at least three other leeches with her."

Bella was frozen in fear and Emmett had to literally pick her up and take her inside. Once he made sure that she was inside, Emmett went to stand guard right outside the door. Esme covered the other entrance to the house to make sure that nobody could get to the beloved humans. Billy wheeled himself to the window and immediately got on the phone with Sam.

"Sam you need to come back to the Swan house NOW! Bring every member of your pack that isn't already here, the red-head is back." Billy said as fast as he could. "Sam is on his way with the rest of the pack." He knew that the others could hear him outside and saw Carlisle give a slight nod of his head.

All of the Vampires had taken a protective stance and all the wolves that were there had shifted. Victoria and her three followers had made their way out into the open. Charlie was not concerned for himself but for Esme. "I just found my love, so help me if something is to happen to her…" He couldn't finish the sentence he was so scared and angry. Bella and Billy took Charlie by the arms and moved him to sit at the kitchen table.

"Dad, there are several wolves and plenty of good Vampires outside right now. Victoria is completely out numbered. If she has any common sense, which I doubt she does, she would turn tail and run before Sam and the rest get here." Bella said trying her best to stay calm and calm her father at the same time. On the inside she was coming apart with worry. Everything that her father felt about Esme, she felt about Emmett.

Billy had rolled himself back over to the window and said, "Here comes Sam now! He has five more of the pack with him. The red-head is starting to look nervous, but she isn't backing down. OH, she just gave some kind of signal to her little minions and they are attacking!" Both Bella and Charlie's heart rate sped up knowing that their True Mates were in danger, but knowing that there was no way that they could help.

A terrible metallic sound could be heard and Billy said, "Carlisle and Emmett are dismembering two of the minions! The pack and Jasper are working on the other one. Where is red? Oh shit there she goes, she running for it! Alice, Rose and Esme are burning the pieces of the minions while the men and packs are going after red. I hope they catch that bitch and tear her limb for limb."

Twenty minutes later, the packs and Vampire men returned, and said that Victoria managed to get away. "How is that possible?" Asked Charlie.

Carlisle was the one who spoke, "I think that she may have a talent for evasion. I think that Victoria can sense when her life is in danger and is able to get away before something happens to her. I'm afraid that if she does come back anytime soon, we may have to get the Volturi involved."

The Cullens had told Charlie about the Volturi, and this information had Charlie really scared for his and his daughter's life. "Is there not another option that we could come up with before we go to them?"

"The only thing that we could do other than contacting them is to actively go looking for her ourselves, but that has its own risks." Jasper said, going into is military mode. "I think that it is time that we all sit down and come up with a plan of action. It's time that we go on the offensive instead of being on the defensive. That bitch deserves to be ripped apart and burned for what she is doing to this family. I for one am tired of sitting around and waiting for her to make her move." Everyone agreed that it was time to take the fight to her!

The Vampires and both packs sat down and decided that they would split up. Emmett, Esme, Alice, and Rose would stay with half of Sam's pack to protect the Swans and the town of Forks, while the rest would go and track Victoria down and finish this fight as soon as they could. Carlisle, who was normally against violence, was chomping at the bit to take out the creature who dared to threaten his family. They agreed that they would take off the next morning and would try and keep in contact with the group that stayed at home. Charlie and Bella would be holed up at the Cullen house with the tungsten shields down to try and slow Victoria down as much as possible. It was not the ideal situation, seeing as the humans would have to be kept in the seclusion for an unknown amount of time, but it was the best that they could do without sending them to a secluded island. Emmett had brought up sending them to Isle Esme, but because everyone wanted the situation to end as soon as possible, it would take too much time and Victoria could easily ambush them going to the airport.

Esme made sure that the kitchen was fully stocked and that the sheets in two bedrooms were clean and ready for Charlie and Bella. When Charlie and Bella had packed enough clothing for two weeks, Emmett sped them to the Cullen house and lowered the shields. The wolf packs went home and prepared themselves for fight ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Bella had brought up the Denali family to Emmett and asked if he thought they would help with the fight. "We know that Laurent went to Denali, and he could probably give us an advantage that we need against Victoria. I think that you should ask Carlisle to at least call them." Bella said.

Carlisle had obviously heard the conversation and agreed that it would be worth a try. He quickly called Eleazar's phone.

"Carlisle, it is a pleasure to see your name on my phone. How are you my good friend?" Eleazar said cheerfully.

"Eleazar, I'm afraid that things down here in Forks are not going that well. Would you mind gathering your whole family and placing this call on speaker?" Carlisle said.

"Certainly my friend, you should like somebody has kicked your favorite puppy." Eleazar could be heard calling his family together, and the whooshing sounds that followed let Carlisle know that they had all arrived in the room. "We are all here my friend; please tell me what has you so upset."

Before Carlisle could reply a voice that had the hint of an early French accent could be heard. "May I take a guess? Victoria is still hell bent on making your little pet's life come to an end?" Laurent asked.

"You would be correct Laurent. She has been actively trying to get to Bella and it seems that she doesn't care that she will turn more humans to help accomplish her mission. We are going to be taking the fight to her in the morning and would like to know if you had any information that would help us. It was actually Bella's idea that we call and talk to you."

"My she is a strange one isn't she?" Laurent asked. "I will say this she has a knack for getting out of dangerous situations before they become life threatening to her. She is a very dangerous being and should not, under any circumstances be under estimated."

"Well that confirms what I and Jasper thought about her having a special talent. Do you know where she would likely be hanging out and planning her next move? We thwarted her just this evening. She seemed to think that her and three newborns could take on my family and two packs of wolves and be successful." Carlisle was really hoping Laurent would be able to give them information that they didn't already know.

"Yes, Victoria is a little big headed. She probably wasn't expecting so many beings to be around to protect your human. I'm not sure what you mean by wolf packs though; could you please clarify for me?" Laurent genuinely seemed confused. He in a million years never would have thought that wolves could scare any Vampire.

"In this area a local tribe can shift into horse sized wolves. These men and woman are built to destroy Vampires. Long ago a Vampire and his mate almost decimated the whole population. The Chief and his sons were so angry that their bodies transformed into their spirit forms and destroyed both Vampires. Since that time the gene has been passed down from father to son, and more recently to daughter, to protect the tribes' people. I was rather surprised myself to learn of the numbers that the pack has grown to. Usually there is only one pack but recently one of the boys, or men I should say, transformed and was to be the true leader of the pack. However the current Alpha refused to step down. In order to maintain peace they came to an agreement to have two separate packs in order to better protect the tribe and this town. I know it seems hard to believe that wolves could take on Vampires, but you would understand if you were to see them in action."

Eleazar was the one who spoke next. "Are these the descendants of the men that you met during your first visit to that area Carlisle?"

"Yes they are, and as weird as this may sound one of those wolves is Rosalie's True Mate. There has been a lot of changes around here, but now isn't the time to go into that." Carlisle said. "We plan on leaving in the morning to try and track Victoria down and destroy her."

"We are going to come down now." Eleazar said.

"That isn't why I called my friend. I don't want you to put yourself in harm's way." Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle," Laurent said, "You are already under estimating Victoria. You said that she came earlier today with three newborns; I can guarantee that she has plenty more where ever she may be holed up. You are going to need as much help as you can get. How many will be there to help take that stupid bitch out?"

"Well as it stands Jasper and I will be the only ones from the family going. Esme and Emmett want to stay close to their True Mates, more about that later, and then the smaller pack of wolves, which has three members, and then half of the big pack. All in all we have fifteen going to find Victoria." Carlisle said doing the math quickly in his head.

"It sounds like it wouldn't hurt to have seven more Vampires to help you out, especially if you and Jasper are going to be the only ones going." Eleazar said

"Seven? I thought there was only six in your family group." Carlisle was surprised to hear that Eleazar's family had also grown.

Eleazar chuckled and said "We too have had some new changes. You may remember Garrett, the revolutionary; he has found his True Mate in Kate! Tanya has also found her True Mate but he is still human, so for obvious reasons we aren't going to be bringing him along. Am I correct in the assumption that Edward would like to be joining the fight, but Bella wants him to stay with her?"

Carlisle cringed slightly hearing Edward's name. "No, unfortunately he has left us for a while. It turned into the whole Jack situation once again and this time the rest of us would not let him bully us into leaving."

Carmen's gasp of shock was heard and then she said, "Oh poor Bella she must be so broken hearted. How could you let Edward do that to another human after Jackie? I thought that you all had way more sense than that Carlisle."

Carlisle felt fully reprimanded, and rightfully so. "I allowed Edward to control myself and this whole family in the past, but I refuse to allow it any longer. Bella is meant to be in this family, and has found her True Mate in Emmett. Edward doesn't know this, so if you do see him please don't think about it or tell him. We really don't want to have to fight one of our own."

"Good! It's about time you stopped coddling that boy and put your foot down!" Tanya said. This surprised Carlisle, because Tanya usually would go along with anything Edward said.

"Carlisle, are you still there?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes I am. Are you sure that you want to get involved with this Victoria situation?"

"Yes we are. You are family and family sticks together, plus it sounds like it will be a good fight, and who would want to miss that?" Eleazar said. "We should be in Forks within three hours. Kate and Irena are packing as we speak."

"Carlisle, please don't worry about me slipping up, I am fully dedicated to this vegetarian life style. I found my True Mate with Irena on the day I arrived up here and I would never do anything to jeopardize that relationship." Laurent said. This news help Carlisle be more willing to have Laurent and the Denali Family come and help.

"I can tell that there is nothing that I would say to keep you away. We will be waiting for you. Our Tungsten shields are currently down, so when you arrive just know three times on the front door and we will know it is you and let you in. See you in three hours and thank you for helping the family out."

"My friend there is no greater honor than protecting the one's you love. We consider you and your family loved ones, so there is no question about helping. See you in three hours, brother." Eleazar said and the phone disconnected.

During the phone call Carlisle had failed to notice that his family, along with Bella and Charlie had come into the room. "So they are coming to help? Will Laurent be able to keep his fangs to himself?" Bella asked.

"Bella! You guys scared me, and you know we don't have fangs! I know what you mean though, and yes he will. It turns out that Irena is his True Mate, and because she is fully dedicated to the vegetarian lifestyle he is too." Carlisle said still surprised that he hadn't noticed anyone enter the room.

"Good, I would hate to have a reason to dislike a member of your family." Bella said, a small smile playing on her lips to show that she was mostly teasing. She was trying to cut the tension in the room. "Well, this human is tired and I think that I am going to go to bed and I think that you, Charlie should as well. I know that sleep may not come easy but being worried and tired is not a good combination."

Carlisle asked, "Would you two like to have a small sleep aide to help you sleep? Bella is right when she says worry and tiredness don't make good bed fellows."

Charlie and Bella both agreed to having a small dosage of Ambien and went to prepare for bed. Not thirty minutes later they were both sound asleep, hopefully having no dreams thanks to the Ambien. Emmett and Esme chose to cuddle with their True Mates until the Denali Family came.

Two and a half hours later there came three knocks on the front door and both Emmett and Esme had to drag themselves away from their humans to go and greet their guests. Everyone was surprised to see Laurent with the golden colored eyes, even though they all knew he had changed his lifestyle. They all mental thought that it really suited him and against his dark skin it made him look stunning. Eleazar wrapped Esme into a tight hug and then shook Carlisle's hand. He had picked up on the fact that Carlisle had mentioned on the phone that Esme had found her True Mate and could smell a human on her. "Well, well, well it seems like Emmett and Tanya aren't the only ones whose True Mates are humans. Esme please do tell us about your lovely human."

If Vampires could blush Esme would probably be beet red at this point. "He is actually Bella's father! He is the Chief of police here in town and is a very loving man. His ex-wife left him and took Bella with her when Bella was only a few months old. I can't understand how anyone could leave a loving man like Charlie, but her lose is my gain. He is the sunshine of my world and I really don't know what I would do without him."

The Denali family were positively beaming with happiness that Esme, a mother figure to all, had found the Soul that God had made just for her. They all looked to Carlisle, and he just smiled and said, "I am happy for her and Charlie. You need not worry about me. Alice has informed us that I will find my True Mate by this time next year. I truly can't wait and really couldn't be happier for my whole family who seems to be finding the one's God has meant for them." He lead them all into the living room so they could talk about what they were going to do about Victoria.

"Laurent, if you would please, tell us where you think Victoria might be hiding out." Jasper said.

"When I was with her and James we would often hide out in a little known cave system that was on the border of the States and Canada. That is the first place that I would look for her. Also like I said she will more than likely have more newborns hiding out there as well. Have you heard anything in the news about people going missing or strange killings that the human can't explain?" Laurent asked.

"There has been a rash of missing persons in the Seattle area, and several bizarre murders that we have been keeping an eye on. We were of the opinion that a newborn had be let loose in the city by a careless Vampire, but now that you bring it up it would make sense that Victoria would be behind the problem." Jasper said. He had been worried that an out of control newborn had been let loose and was way too close for comfort. He had been planning on go to Seattle after taking care of Victoria, to track down the wayward newborn before the Volturi became involved. "We could be killing two birds with one stone, by taking out Victoria."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

"Laurent, do you know if there is any way to get around Victoria's talent?" Jasper asked, the look on his face told everyone that he had an idea.

"In the years that I spent with her and James, I had never noticed a way around it. She always seemed to know when we were in danger; it saved our skins many times." Laurent said. "It seems like you might have a plan working in that strategical mind of yours. Why don't you share with the rest of the class?"

"I was thinking, what if, like Ali's gift, Victoria's was subjective? What if we went to find her with good intentions?" Jasper asked.

Emmett looked and felt a little pissed off at the idea of the others not going to kill the bitch, and he voiced his concerns. "Jasper! What the fuck man? The bitch must die. Why would you even think of going and talking to her? We all know that she is hell bent on killing Bella and anyone who gets in her way. SHE MUST DIE!"

"Emmett calm down. I'm not saying that we won't kill her, but I think that we should make it seem like we are going to go to her just to talk. Then we can take her by surprise and destroy her and any of her minions that will defend her." Jasper said, trying to get Emmett to see what his plan was.

Emmett looked a little confused at first but then as he ran Jasper's words through his mind, it started became clear. "Oh I get it. If you don't pose a threat to her, she won't feel like she is in danger and therefore won't get the urge to run. I get it now! Smart thinking, Major."

"You know it might just work." Laurent said. "We would all have to be in the mindset that we intend no harm. There is only one problem I can see with this plan. Can the wolves stay far enough back to allow us Vampires to get close enough to lure her into a false sense of security?"

Carlisle spoke next, "I think that we should have both Jake and Sam here so they can weigh in on this discussion. Rose will you please call Jake and ask him to bring Sam?"

Rose was already on the phone with Jake before Carlisle could finish his question and replied, "Jake said they will be here in ten minutes."

Not ten minutes later Jake and Sam were knocking on the front door, and Rose let them in.

"So what is this idea that Rosie was telling me about?" Jake said, going instantly to Rose's side.

Jasper looked to Sam and Jake and said, "We have an idea, but it will only work if you are in agreement, we hope. We are going to try and fool Victoria into thinking that all we want to do is talk to her. This means that we will need your packs to hang back a ways, until we can give you a signal. She mustn't think that we are there to harm her in anyway, if she gets any inkling that she is in danger, she will more than likely tuck tail and run. Can we count on you and your packs to follow this plan of action?"

Jake and Sam looked at each other and nodded. "You don't have to worry about our packs. If they are given an order they must follow them." Jake said. "We will order them to hang back and not think about destroying Red until you give us a signal. Just for clarification, what is the signal going to be?"

Alice chose to speak at this point and said, "I think that a subtle whistle, like a bird call should do." She proceeded to imitate a bird and everyone agreed that the noise should arise any suspicion in Victoria.

"Alright, so when you hear the bird call that will mean that you guys can come in and the fight is on. There is one other thing that we need to discuss, the newborns. I think that any newborn who doesn't want to fight we will give them the choice to be destroyed or we will find alternate living situations for them." Carlisle said. He wanted to have as few deaths as possible.

Jake and Sam looked like they were going to argue, but both agreed that if a newborn showed that they truly didn't want to fight they would round them up and stand guard until the fight was over. Sam who was just a little less enthused about the idea said, "If they make one move that I deem threatening, they will die."

"Heard and understood Sam. We have to keep in mind that these newborns more than likely did not choose this lifestyle for themselves, and were once people who had mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers. Victoria has torn their lives away from them, so until they make the wrong move we need to treat them as victims." Carlisle said.

Jasper stood and spoke again, "Alright if we are all in agreement I think that it is time to get ready to leave. Jake and Sam, would you please go and get your packs and meet back here in one hour. I will be giving all of you lighters so that as soon as you tear a newborn apart you can set it on fire."

Sam and Jake nodded and left quickly to round up their troops. The Cullens and the Denali family went to work preparing the house and themselves for the fight ahead. Eleazar made sure that Carlisle knew that he and his family would take any newborn that chose to live instead of fight, and teach them the vegetarian way of life.

"That is very gracious of you Eleazar. I would have never asked you to do that, but now that you brought it up it is a great idea. We won't have to involve the Volturi at all. I had originally planned on sending them to Voltura, but I would have been very hesitant. I didn't know if Aro would kill them or not." Carlisle said, relief lacing his voice.

Within the hour both packs had returned to the Cullen house and everyone got into the groups that they had been previously assigned. The group that would be staying in Forks, were still given lighters, just in case. Jasper gave a brief lesson on how to fight newborns and we everyone seemed ready they took off.

Laurent lead the way until they reached an area close to the cave system that he knew about. Victoria's scent was all over the place and it was quite fresh. There also seemed to be around twenty other scents with her. This told the group that they were pretty well even numbered, and they may even outnumber the newborns should some choose not to fight. This looked to be an easy fight!

Jasper told Sam and Jake to give their orders, and then led the eight other Vampires to the mouth of the cave. "VICTORIA COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE." Jasper yelled. Growling could be heard from inside the cave as well as some whimpering. "WE JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU. SEE IF WE CAN'T COME TO AN agreement." Jasper stopped shouting because Victoria, sensing no danger, appeared in front of the group.

"The only agreement that we could come to is you giving me that pathetic little human that you so desperately like to protect." Victoria spat, she turned to Laurent. "How dare you bring these poor excuse of Vampires to this cave, you have betrayed me and James' memory. You will die for this, Laurent."

"Now, now we didn't come looking for a fight," Jasper said, and Carman gave the signal to the wolves to approach and attack. "We just want you to stop what you are doing and see that Edward is no longer with us. He never did have feelings for Bella, just give up, your vengeance would be fruitless."

Victoria just laughed, but it was cut short when the wolves appeared snarling and ready to tear her limb-from-limb. "Oh I see how it is, NEWBORNS ATTACK!"

Twenty newborns sprang from the mouth of the cave. Carlisle managed to say, "If you truly don't want to fight us, we will spare you. Go to that white wolf over by the tree line and wait until the fight is all over. If you make one false move you will die." Only two of the newborns, a male and female went to stand by the wolf. They eyed the wolf with doubtful eyes but sat down and placed their hands on their heads to show that they weren't going to put up a fight.

Victoria saw these two and said, "Bree and Riley, you will die after I have finished with these pests here." Neither Bree nor Riley bothered to look in her direction, they knew that Victoria was in over her head and her pig-headedness would only get her killed.

Jasper, Carlisle and Eleazar all focused on taking out Victoria, while letting the rest tear the other newborns apart. Purple smoke soon filled the air as one-by-one the newborns fell. Victoria's talent was screaming at her to run, but her insane an irrational mind was too far into the fight to care. She really thought that she could win. Jasper and Eleazar quickly rushed forward and grabbed her by both arms. Carlisle stalked forward, looking more menacing than anyone had ever seen him. "You really thought that you could win against me and my friends? You truly are a stupid, insane bitch and you are going to die. I hate violence but this morning I will make an exception. You will feel every bit of pain that I will inflict upon you." He took off her left leg first. Victoria screamed in pain, but Carlisle wouldn't let up. He set the left leg on fire, and watched as Victoria's eyes widened in shock. When the leg was nothing but ash he did the same with the right leg, then each of the arms. He ripped her head from what was left of her body and set the body on fire. Victoria was still screaming and trying to bite Carlisle as he held her head up by her hair. He brought the head to his face and said, "Burn in hell you stupid bitch!" He then lit her hair on fire and watched as it burned towards the screaming head. As soon as the fire was gone and nothing but ash was left of Victoria, Carlisle turned and went to check on everybody. Only one wolf, Jake, had gotten injured but it was only a broken arm.

Carlisle asked Jake to phase back so that he could set his arm properly. Jake did as he was asked and his arm was set and would be healed by the time they made it home. Then all attention turned to the two Vampires that had chosen not to fight.

Eleazar told them to please stand and said, "My name is Eleazar, and if you wish to live you will listen to me very carefully. You will get to live if you chose to take on our lifestyle. As you can tell the Cullens and my family are different than most Vampires. We do not, under any circumstances, feed from humans. We feed strictly from animals. If you wish, my family and I will take you to our home in Denali, Alaska and teach you how to control your blood lust, and your talents. I have a talent and can see when others have talents. You both have one and they seem to work together. Are you True Mates?" The newborns both nodded and everyone noticed for the first time that they were holding hands.

Riley spoke, "We are willing to go with you Eleazar, and you should know that we both have only tasted human blood once. The idea is so disgusting to us, that we have willingly feed off of animals since the first time we tasted humans. In fact human blood makes us both sick, and as far as our talents. We are interconnected we can talk to each other telepathically and we can also plant ideas and thoughts in others heads, although we abhor the idea of doing that."

Everyone was surprised that these two seemed to have pure souls and never wanted to feed off of humans. Victoria had really underestimated these two. Eleazar and his family said their good-byes and took the two newborns home with them. Jasper, Carlisle and the packs stayed in the area to make sure that there was no stragglers and that all the fires had burned out. When they were sure everything was safe they made their way home.

They arrived back to the Cullen house just as Charlie and Bella were waking up. Esme was in the kitchen making them breakfast when they heard the Tungsten shields being raised. "Oh thank God! Is it over, Carlisle?"

Jasper and Carlisle made their way into the kitchen to tell Esme and the rest of the family about the fight. Rose noticed that Jake was favoring one arm and rushed to his side to tend to him. He reassured her that he would be right in a few minutes and Rose relaxed. Bella and Charlie had made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast and arrived just in time to hear the story of the fight. Everybody was surprised when Jasper told of how Carlisle took care of Victoria. Never in their years as a family had they ever seen Carlisle act like anything but a polite individual. It scared them to think that Carlisle could act like that, but in Carlisle's mind nobody messed with his family.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

With the threat of Victoria no longer hanging over their heads, the Cullens and Swan families moved forward with their lives. The little town of Forks had practically exploded when they found out that Charlie and Esme were dating. The gossip queen, Mrs. Stanley, spread around that the Chief of Police and the doctor's wife were stepping out. In order to counter act the stupidity of Stanley, the Cullens would quietly give information that Carlisle and Esme were never in fact married, but were cousins that lived together to help raise the five teenagers. The town accepted this as fact and just assumed that they leapt to conclusions when the Cullens moved to town. It was rather easy to keep that story as the truth, because the Cullens seemed so unapproachable. So now weeks away from Christmas the town had accepted Charlie and Esme's relationship as a pure one, and unfortunately the new targets of gossip were Emmett and Bella.

Lauren and Jessica went around school telling anybody who would listen, that Bella was a slut and had spread her legs for Emmett when she was doing the same for Edward. Normally, gossip like that wouldn't even hit the Cullen's radar, but because it involved Bella that wouldn't fly. One day Mike, who believed anything that Lauren and Jessica told him, cornered Bella when the Cullens weren't around. He tried to proposition her and when she tried to refuse him, he tried to take it a step further, BIG mistake. He quickly found himself face-to-face with Emmett Cullen. Alice had seen what Mike was going to do and informed Emmett and he was able to reach her quickly. He told Mike that under no circumstances should he look, talk or even think about Bella again. If he ever tried to pull the stupid stunt again Emmett would make sure that Mike would never be able to be legally called a man. Mike paled and pissed himself right then and there. Of course a hulking angry Emmett gathered a crowd and they witness Mike's wet pants first hand. The little shit was the laughing stock of the town, not to mention Charlie was ready to throw his dumb ass in jail. Charlie made sure to make a visit to the Newton's house later that night to tell Mike should he step a toe out of line again, Charlie would make sure that Mike would understand what the term "Jail-Bait" truly meant.

Jake and his pack had moved into the Cullen house and property, the Cullen's now considered the pack as extended members of their family. Seth and Leah were slightly uncomfortable at first, being so close to Vampires, but soon Seth was joking and learning from the Cullens. Leah was still uncomfortable with the Vampires, but because Sam was the alpha of the other pack and shared the pack mind she jumped at the chance to leave La Push. Everyone knew that she hated Sam for breaking her heart and trust, no matter how unintentional it was. Jake's pack offered her a way out and she found that the Vampires were the lesser of the two evils. Esme, the eternal mother, knew Leah wasn't comfortable with them and insisted that Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle fix up a little cottage that was located in the wood of their property so that Leah had a place to get away. Leah was very thankful to Esme for thinking of her needs. She in a million years would have never thought a Vampire would care enough about a shape-shift that was built to take out Vampires.

Jake and Sam's relationship was still quite shaky, but agreed that a replacement for Sam needed to be trained. Seth was the person who would take Sam's place when he stepped down. Emily was now expecting their first child and Sam would stop phasing in the next six months. Sam didn't want to leave Emily a single widow and had sat down with her and asked what she wanted him to do. They agreed that it would be best if he was no longer putting himself in dangerous situations and to find a replacement. Seth was the first and only choice that came to mind, he was young but willing to shoulder the huge responsibility and eager. More importantly Seth was level headed and was willing to work with Jake and the Cullens. Seth was happy that he was to be the new Alpha and the rest of Sam's pack were also on board, they all loved Seth like a little brother and they were willing to listen to him. Sam tended to abuse his power in their eyes and they were ready for change.

Despite what the other pack's claims about the Cullens having a sickeningly sweet smell, neither Jake nor Leah could tell what they were griping about. To them the Cullen family smelled fine, and the Cullens never once complained about them having that wet dog smell that the other pack seemed to have. It was very curious that the other wolves stank, but not those two. Seth's odor was just slightly offensive, but nothing that was intolerable. Both wolf packs and the Cullens were confused about it, but they just chalked it up to the fact that they spent so much time around each other and were used to the smell.

One evening when Charlie, Bella, Jake, Seth and Leah were hanging out with the Cullens, Alice suggested that the next day the go Christmas shopping. Everyone agreed that a shopping trip to the Seattle Mall sounded like a great idea and good bonding time. It was decided that during the first part of the day the girls would go one way and the boys another. They would meet up in the food court for lunch and then they would split-up into couples so they could shop for the other family members without giving the gifts away.

The next morning Leah was a little apprehensive about shopping with a bunch of "strange" women, but as the morning wore on she became more and more comfortable. Leah had never had many friends and since she had started shifting the only people that she had associated with were the boys of the pack. Leah was not what you would call a girly girl, but she was really enjoying shopping with the Cullen women and Bella. She had found that it was incredibly easy to talk to these women and that they, unlike Sam's pack, were willing to listen and help her with problems. She was starting to view as a mother figure, even more so than her own mother who never seemed to understand who Leah was. She was feeling a familial connection forming towards the women and for once in her life she felt like she could laugh and talk freely. She had always wanted and craved sisters and a mother figure that understood her for her. She felt like she could go to them with any problem that she may have and not be judged. Leah felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and if she could sum up what she felt when she was with these women in one word, that word would be "home".

Seth, who was in complete shock, at first, seeing his sister so carefree, was happy for her. A part of him sighed and relaxed knowing that Leah might just be able to start letting things that have gone wrong her life, go. When they were younger, Leah and him were close and she was happy-ish. When she and Sam started dating it seemed as if life would only get better for her. When Sam imprinted on Emily, their cousin, Leah's life came crashing down around her. She became angry and jaded, and Seth was worried that the old Leah would never come back. He was worried at one point that she would take her own life. It seemed that even though they were supposed to be mortal enemies, the Vampires and Bella were bringing back the old Leah. Yes, he knew Leah would have some "bad days", but she now had people that she could turn to for help that wasn't her mother, father or brother. Seth was very happy for his sister.


	14. Chapter 14

_Today is the day where the Nation remembers the troops who have given everything to protect her. For my family every day is Memorial Day. My brother-in-law SFC Severin West Summers III died serving his country in Afghanistan in 2009. Please take a moment to honor those in this Nation to allow us to live the lives that we do. They will never be forgotten and God bless the troops that are still fighting. Thank you to the men and women who serve each day and Thank you to my fellow military spouses, for if not for you our soldiers wouldn't have the love and support they deserve. Keep strong and come home safe. God Bless America._

Okay we are still at the mall and it is lunch time for the wolves and humans. Don't kill me but we are going to hear from Edward.

14.

While the lunch was going on Alice had a vision that Edward was going to call and give them an update. She was happy that he was at least trying to connect, but she was still very upset and didn't really want to be the one to talk to him. She pulled Carlisle to the side and told him to take her phone, so that he could talk to Edward. Carlisle was slightly disappointed and saddened that Alice didn't want to talk to Edward but agreed. He knew Edward had hurt Alice with his actions and his would be actions, so he understood. Alice went and rejoined the group at the table and not two seconds passed before Alice's phone was ringing and displayed an unknown number. Carlisle answered it before it could ring a second time.

"Hello Edward." He said

"Carlisle? I thought I dialed Alice's phone, not that I'm not happy to talk to you." Edward said

"You dialed correct, but I'm afraid that Alice has been hurt by your actions and isn't quite ready to forgive just yet."

"Oh, I guess I can understand. I just wanted to update my family and let them know that I was still alive."

"That's nice son." Carlisle said he knew that he may sound short, but he too was hurt. Evidently Edward could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Carlisle, Dad, I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I have met up with a coven of animal drinkers, and they are helping me that I am a controlling ass. I'm not quite ready to come home, but hopefully by this time next year I'll be ready"

Carlisle was stunned at how much Edward had matured in the three months he had been away. Whomever these other Vampires were they seemed to bring out a better side of Edward. "That's great son. Are we going to get to meet this Coven?"

"Yes, they apparently know of you and are quite excited to meet you. The oldest two are about 3000 years old, and get this they have never drunk from a human. One of them has the power to take away the bloodlust. I know that when they meet Jasper it will benefit him greatly. They requested that I not tell you their names, as they don't want the Volturi to know about them. They have managed to stay under The Big V's, that's what they call the Volturi, radar and they would like to keep it that way."

"I understand completely, and I am amazed that they have managed to do that for so long. They must be really powerful beings, and Aro would stop at nothing to have them in his guard."

"Oh they are very powerful, but at the same time very private. They have only changed one person, and like you they only did it to save a life. I'm sorry but I have to ask, how is Bella?"

"Edward, I'm sorry but I'm not going to talk about her. She deserves to be the one to tell you about anything going on in her life. I know it isn't what you want to hear, but I ask that you understand. Things have changed quite a bit around here, but until you come home I can't and won't tell you anything. Please understand that the stories aren't mind to tell."

"I guess I understand Carlisle. Have I really hurt everyone that much?"

"Yes you have. You are a very selfish and controlling individual and that has caused a lot of hurt and pain. I know I'm being blunt but I will no longer allow anyone to hurt my family, even if it is another family member. I will tell you this though, Bella knows about Jackie."

"WHAT?! I thought that we agreed that we would never speak of her again!"

"Edward." Carlisle warned, "Like I said much has changed and this family will no longer hide the past.

"You're right Carlisle, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barked at you like that. I am still trying to become a better person and I will have a long ways to go.

"I'm proud of you for trying to be a better man. It takes a lot of courage to admit your faults and work on bettering them. You take all the time you need, because I was serious that until you can become less controlling you aren't welcome in this house. It will take time for the wounds that you have inflicted on the family to heal, but things are getting better each day. You will have a lot of apologizing to do once you do return."

"I figured as much. I only hope that in time I can prove how sorry I am. Merry Christmas Carlisle and I hope to see you guys soon."

"Merry Christmas Edward, and stay safe."

Carlisle ended the call and made his way back to the others. He told everyone what Edward told him and made sure to mention that he told Edward nothing about what was going on here at home. Both Charlie and Bella visibly relaxed and thanked Carlisle for his discretion.

After lunch, the group split up once again, and went shopping for each of the other family members. Before they left Alice gave Seth, Leah, Jake, Bella and Charlie each their own black credit card! Immediately they all started to protest, Charlie was the loudest.

"Alice, I cannot spend your money. The new smart phones you gave us were almost too much to accept, but this," He said holding up the offending card, "This is way too much!" He tried to hand Alice back the black piece of plastic.

Alice refused to take the card back and said, oh so sweetly, "Charlie you can and will take the card, and so will the rest of you. You are all part of this family, and that means you have access to the back accounts. I happen to be a wiz when it comes to the stock market and that means we have way more money than most governments. In all honesty we could pay off the National Debt ten times over and still have tons of money left over. Honestly you Swans are impossible at accepting gifts. You are supposed to say, why thank you Alice. Gosh!"

The Vampires all laughed at the blush that both Bella and Charlie were now sporting. Esme looped her arm through Charlie's and said, "Honey, you will learn to pick and choose your battles. This is one you will lose. Alice is right you are part of this family now and a lot comes automatically. Be grateful she hasn't bought you all new cars and new wardrobes!"

"Yet." Alice murmured quietly but just loud enough for the humans to hear.

Bella and Charlie chose to ignore the comment, knowing that once Alice made up her mind it was useless to argue. Charlie slipped the black card in his back pocket and planned on keeping it there. He had no idea that Alice has swiped his wallet and liberated all the credit cards that lay in it before replacing the wallet.

As Alice and Jasper walked away Jasper said, "That was a very sneaky thing you did back there. You know that Charlie is going to know that it was you. He isn't going to be very happy with you."

"I know, but those two need to learn that being in this family comes with perks." Alice said.

"I agree that they should be more comfortable with the perks, but do you think stealing Charlie's credit cards is going to make that happen quicker?" Jasper said trying to make Alice see that it might not work out the way she hoped it would.

"I don't know I still can't see anything about Charlie. I am hoping he won't be too pissed at me." Alice said, realizing she may have over stepped the boundaries. "Do you think we should find him and return the cards? I don't want Charlie hating me."

"Alice, Charlie would and could never hate you. To be honest I don't think anybody, except for Jane Volturi, could hate you." Jasper said reassuring Alice. "I think we could follow him and Esme and she what his reaction is to finding his cards gone and decide then."

"Alright, that is probably a good idea."

Alice and Jasper took off in the same direction that Charlie and Esme went. They spotted them in Spencer's Gifts and quietly made their way into the store. Charlie found a fart machine that he thought would be the perfect gift for Emmett and he asked if Esme agreed, she did. As Charlie pulled out his wallet to pay for the gift he noticed that all of his cards were gone. He and Esme looked at each other and said "Alice". Charlie reached into his back pocket and pulled out the black card. He paid for the gift and Esme smiled at him. She knew what Alice was trying to so, and although she didn't approve she knew it worked. Esme inconspicuously looked to Alice and Jasper, as she they were in the store and gave them a smile and slight nod of her head to let them know that everything was okay.

Alice let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and took Jasper by the hand and silently left the store. She knew that she had taken a big risk taking Charlie's cards, but was happy that things would be okay. She also knew that Charlie would want his cards back and an explanation. She would give him both when they all got back to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Just wanted you to know that I have messed with timelines again. Also the hospital I mention in the story is a real hospital that was opened in 1828 for the "Insane". The treatment that the patients would receive there were absolutely atrocious. Also the newspaper was real and would service many area's including Jackson Mississippi.

15.

When everybody was done shopping at the mall many items had to be sent directly to the Cullen house. The sheer amount of gifts was staggering, even though only a gift or two were bought for each person. By the time everyone got back to the house, Charlie was so tired he decided to stay rather than go back to his own house. Bella had for all intents and purposes moved in with the Cullens. Alice asked Jasper to take her shopping bags that she managed to cram in the car, and went to talk to Charlie and return his credit cards.

"Charlie?" She called to him and he joined her on the front porch. "I think you will want these back." Holding his cards out for him.

"Alice, I figured that you had something to do with these going missing." Charlie said placing the cards back in his wallet.

"I'm sorry that I stole your cards Charlie! Please don't be mad at me. I was only trying to get you to see that money in our family is no object. I'm truly sorry if I have over stepped my bounds." Alice wouldn't bring her eyes to meet Charlie's.

"Alice please look at me. I am not going to talk to the top of you cute spikey head." Charlie said, and waited until Alice was looking at him before he continued. "I view you as a second daughter and nothing you do will ever change that. You are right though, when I found my cards missing I was mad for just a split second. Then I thought about it and realized that, again, you were right that Bella and I should realize that being in our new family comes with lavish things. It may take us time but we will learn. Thank you for trying to make me seeing things more clearly." He stood and wrapped Alice in a hug.

Since finding out Esme was his True Mate, Charlie had opened up more emotionally, and was more willing to show affection physically. Bella was shocked at the change in her dad, but she realized that her whole life she had been craving this part of her dad. Bella was always been the parental figure growing up and she now finally felt like she could be the child in her relationship with her dad.

Alice was relieved that Charlie wasn't mad at her and she felt pride when he told her that he felt like she was a daughter to him. Although she loved Carlisle and truly thought of him as her father, there was something special about Charlie that Alice couldn't put her finger on.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Charlie? Could you help me out with something?"

"Sure Alice, I'll do whatever I can to help you. What do you need?" Charlie said, curious as to what he, as a human, could do for Alice.

"When I was changed I tried to remember my human life, but it is totally blank. Now when Vampires wake from their transformation, our human memories are quite blurry and can sometimes fade, but I can't remember anything except for my name. Could you help me figure out my background?" Alice said hoping that with his police resources he would be able to find out her history.

"I think I can do that. I would have to log into the police database and sneak around a bit, but I am willing to do that for you." Charlie said.

"Can you log in from a computer here at the house if Jasper can bring it up?"

"I suppose so. Should I bother asking how many times you have done this in the past or what other agencies you have looked into?" Charlie asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I wouldn't tell you so no guilt by association." Alice said smiling.

"Alright then let's go and find out your background Alice." Charlie said. He stood and offered his hand to Alice.

Jasper had already set up the computer in the dining room, so Charlie and Alice set straight to work. "What is your full name Alice?"

"Mary Alice Brandon is what I was told by the Vampire who changed me. He was going to tell me more but he never returned from a hunting trip and I think that he was killed. In my early years I didn't have as much control over my gift as I do now." She said sadly.

"Okay well that is at least something. We can start by looking for missing persons named Mary Alice Brandon. It's funny you know, my great grandmother's last name was Brandon. She was a real sweet heart. Okay nothing on missing persons with your name, so we'll try birth records and then go from there. I hope that they kept good documentation in the era that you were born in."

"Me too!"

"Here we are a Mary Alice Brandon was born in the early 1800. It says though that she died seventeen years after her birth. Do you think that may be you?"

"Dunno, does it have any other information?"

"Well actually there is an article on the Brandon family, and it seems like there was quite a scandal surrounding this family. Let's read and maybe the article has a picture."

_The Memphis Daily Appeal_

_August 28, 1850_

_ A prominent family in Jackson Mississippi is currently under investigation by the local authority for possibly having a hand in the death of their oldest child, Mary Alice Brandon. When Mary Alice was just a little girl she was already the talk of the town. Everybody loved her sparkling personality. One resident, who knew the Brandon family quite well says, "Mary Alice could bring a smile to anybody on their worst day. She would dance and sing and was just a plain happy little girl."_

_ When Mary Alice turned five years of age she started to act a little strangely, but everyone thought that she was just an imaginative little girl. Everybody except her parents, they quickly cast her as a witch and sent her to live in Western State Hospital in Staunton, Virginia. Western State Hospital, which opened only 10 years ago, was once a beautiful resort like hospital. However, I has come to our attention that patients like poor Mary Alice were regularly chained and beaten. The "hospital" is an over-crowded hovel, and the patients there are neglected and regularly subjected to questionable medical practices. We have learned, from the director of the hospital that Mary Alice Brandon was one of these patients that had experiments done on them. The director will not say what exactly these experiments were, but an inside source has told us that Mary Alice was subjected to all kinds of new sedatives that would knock her out for days or even weeks at a time._

_ When we here at The Memphis Daily Appeal, asked the Brandon family if they had any knowledge of what was going on, they denied any and all claims. It struck us as odd, when the director of the facility showed us a copy of the consent form that both Mr. and Mrs. Brandon had signed allowing the facility to preform whatever treatments they deemed necessary. When this was brought up with the Brandon family, they quickly ended the interview and threw us out of their house. To us it seems like the knew exactly what was going on and how anybody could allow this to happen to a child, let alone their child is beyond this newspaper._

_ Mary Alice's body was discovered by one of the medical staff at the hospital and reported to the director. The hospital was quick to burn her body before any kind of examination could be done, so all the family had were ashes to bury. It is our opinion that the hospital was trying to cover up the death of this 17 year-old girl to save face. Unfortunately for them, Mary Alice had a younger sister, 16, who reported her death to the authorities as anything but accidental. Cynthia, who would often try and see her sister at the hospital, would often complain to her parents about the treatment that Mary Alice was receiving. She tells us that her parents said that they had no daughter named Mary Alice and tried to forbid her to see Mary Alice. When we asked why Mary Alice was sent to the Western State Hospital, Cynthia had this to say. "Mary Alice would often predict events that were about to happen. She once told my parents that my mother's mother would get gravely sick and die. Not two days after my grandmother was sick and died shortly thereafter. It scared my parents something bad, and they said they had no other choice than to get the little witch out of their house. I think [Cynthia], that she may have seen my grandmother a few days before and realized that the woman was sick and was going to die."_

_ Cynthia is now married to a man she says she loves very much, Charles Swan the local head of law enforcement. Charles is taking the matter of his sister-in-laws death very seriously and has reported to us that he plans to arrest the Brandons in the next day or two. The Brandon's assets have all been placed on hold until further notice and they have been warned not to leave the Jackson area. We all pray that Mary Alice's soul can rest in peace knowing that the people who allowed her so much torment will pay greatly for their sins and crimes against her._

_(Picture on the next page)_

"Charlie do you see that? That is me in that picture! I had a sister and she married a man who had the same name as you!" Alice couldn't believe what she had just read. Her parents had all but abandoned her to a hospital who did horrible things to her. No wonder she couldn't remember anything about her human life, she was too drugged or tormented to remember.

"Alice there is something that I want to show you." Charlie said reaching in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He looked through it before he pulled out a fade photograph and handed it to Alice. Alice took it carefully, because it looked quite old and gasped as she saw the exact same picture that was in the newspaper article.

"Charlie, you are my sister's great grandson! So that makes me your great aunt or something like that. This is really amazing; I thought there was something special about you. There was this connection between us that seemed unreal to me, until now. We really are family." Alice was so happy that she was able to learn about her past, but also horrified that somebody could do that to their child. She didn't care what happened to the people who she once called mother and father, but she did want to find her sister's grave and give her the good-bye she was denied all those years ago.

Charlie sat there in awe. He couldn't believe that Alice was THE Mary Alice that his great grandmother had spoken about so many years ago. His father would tell Mary Alice's story every year to him so that nobody would ever forget. He had a piece of his family that he had lost so many years ago, and knew that he would do anything in his power to protect Alice and Bella. He would show Alice that she was indeed loved and give her all the things that her parents should have. Charlie and Alice were both crying at the realization that they had found family that they thought they would never get back and Bella found them hugging and sobbing.

"WHOA, what is going on in here? Dad, Alice why are you guys crying." She asked bewildered at the scene in front of her. They just pointed to the computer screen and Bella read the article and was crying herself by then end. She called to the Vampires and wolves that were scattered about the house and asked them to read the article. The day ended, with everyone in the Cullen house crying and hugging one another. Alice could finally move forward and not think back and wonder about her human life. She could live, and know that her sister and her sister's family never let the knowledge of Mary Alice Brandon die.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

After everyone had read the article and hugged both Charlie and Alice, they left to give Bella, Charlie and Alice time to bond. Alice had always thought of Bella as a sister, and now it turns out that they were in fact relatives. Granted Alice was Bella's great great great aunt or something like that, but to them they just thought it was cool that Alice had found a familial connection from her past.

"Wow Alice it's amazing. It's so cool that we are distant relatives. It almost seems like it was fate that we met." Bella said still hugging Alice, who was so excited she was bouncing around.

"Does it scare you that a relative that you thought was long dead is forever trapped in a seventeen year old body, Charlie?" Alice said stepping out of Bella's embrace to look at Charlie.

"Well Alice I have to say that it certainly isn't something that I expected to find out, but to tell you the truth, it makes joining the family easier knowing that I am already related to someone." Charlie said.

"Oh Charlie, you're so silly! You would already be related to someone, and that would be Bella." Alice said chuckling. "Did you know my sister well Charlie? I know she was old when you were growing up but you talked about her."

"Great Aunt Cynthia was old but she was a hoot. She died when I was only ten but I can remember her making jokes about everything. She did make sure that she told me about you. She loved you dearly, even though she said that it was hard to go and see you. Your parents didn't approve of her going to "hospital" to see you, but she would sneak out when she went to visit your grandparents. They live just a couple of miles away from the hospital, you see, and they really didn't have the presence of mind to watch her so she would sneak away early in the morning and then return before dinner time. She would sometimes sneak treats into the hospital so that you would have something sweet to eat. She told me that most days you would just stare at the wall or her but there didn't seem to be anybody inside your body. She said that it was more like a shell of a person rather than her sister. Once when she went to see you, there was a noticeable difference in your eyes. It was almost like you knew who she was and that she was there for you and only you. That was right before you were found "dead" by one of the staff. Coincidently that same staff member later went missing, and the only thing found in his quarters was a pile of burning ash. The news report, according to your sister, was that the smoke rising from the ashes was purple and had a very sickeningly sweet smell. Does that mean anything to you Ali?"

"Yes it does. It means that the staff member was a vampire. He must have saved me from that horrible place! It does make sense that my sire never came back now. He must have been working at the hospital and someone caught up with him. It was most likely another vampire, because humans wouldn't know that fire is the only thing that can kill us. Well I know for sure that my sire is dead, but I will forever be grateful that he saved me from such a horrible place. I wonder why he took pity on me and changed me. I guess I'll never know the answer to that question." Alice said with a sigh. She was truly happy that her Sire saved her life, but she wishes that she could thank him for what he had done. It seems like God made sure that she found a bit of her past to make up for it though. "Well enough of the past! Why don't we go and find our Mates and watch some movies until you humans fall asleep." Bella and Charlie laughed at Alice's antics and agreed. No sooner had they all stepped outside, the rest of the family returned.

"We didn't go very far." Emmett said, "We were kind of interested in hear the stories, but wanted to give you guys space. I for one would love to have met your Sire Alice."

"You think you would have liked to have met him?" Jasper asked, "If I could I would bring him back to life so I could shake his hand, no hug him, for bringing my Ali to me. If it weren't for him I may never have found her and would still be the human drinking monster that I used to be."

"Jasper you were never a monster. You just didn't know that there was another way of life. It took Alice to show you that other way of life." Bella said. This surprised everyone, mostly Jasper though. Even though he could feel her emotions and knew she didn't hate or fear him, he still felt guilty that he almost attacked her on her birthday. As if sensing where his thoughts were Bella said, "Jasper you should never feel guilty for what happened on my birthday. I have a theory that I would like to pass by you, and then if you still feel the need to beat yourself up I won't bring it up again."

_'Wow this human is truly amazing'_ Jasper thought to himself. "Okay what is your theory Bella?"

"Well I think that on my birthday you weren't acting from just your bloodlust. I almost think that Edward was projecting, whether consciously or not, his bloodlust on to you. As you know my blood sings to him more than any other. That projection would only make your bloodlust increase tenfold. What do you think?" Bella said.

All the Vampires in the room had completely stood still at the revelation of what Bella just said. "It make total sense to me." Carlisle said. "Edward was so out of control that night and hurt Bella so bad that I never even thought about the bloodlust he was feeling. I thought he was only trying to protect Bella, but when she puts it like that it all makes perfect sense. You weren't to blame Jasper!"

"WOW once again Ass-ward fucked everything up again and tried to lay blame on someone else." Rose said.

Jasper was stunned into total silence as he replayed that night over in his mind. "Bella your right!" He said with a gasp. "I was feeling the bloodlust coming off of "Ass-ward" and everyone else. Sorry everyone but you all were affected by her blood too. Carlisle was the only one who really didn't have any bloodlust, but we all know that he is damn near perfect when it comes to human blood. It was just way too much for me and I suddenly saw red. I wasn't Jasper anymore when that happened; I turned into Maria's killing machine." He growled and spat out the last part.

"Jasper? Is Maria still alive somewhere?" Bella asked. She hated the woman for what she had done to Jasper and wanted to help ease his past.

"Unfortunately she is alive and well. She will send letters to me every now and then but Alice and I have a special burn pit just for those letters. Why do you ask Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Well when I am a newborn you guys said that I'll be stronger than most Vampires, even my Emmett here. So what if we went to pay her a visit? You would have not just one, but two newborns. If dad is willing I would love to tear that woman limb from limb for what she has done to my brother. I hate that you think that you are or were a monster. You may be scar ridden, and feel like you aren't in control most of the time, but I think that it all Maria's doing. IF we can prove to you that she is the monster and not you, I think it would be almost therapeutic for you. What do you think?"

"You think of me as your brother?" Jasper asked so low Bella and Charlie had to strain to hear it.

"Seriously out of all I just said, that is the thing you focus on? Yes you are my brother Jasper, and I am proud of that fact. Who gets to say that they got to hand pick their family? Not many people do, that's who. So will you…" Bella was interrupted by Jasper grabbing her and hugging her. He had tears running down his face and he was sobbing!

"Jasper! Are you okay?" Bella asked worried that she may have upset him somehow.

"I'm better than okay Bella; you called me your brother! You have made my heart so happy, almost as happy as the day that I found my Alice! You are truly a remarkable person human or not. I love you Bella!" Jasper still hadn't released Bella from his hold. "Yes I think it would be a great idea to show Maria who is the true monster. I'm all in, if the rest of the family is in as well."

Everyone one was crying along with Jasper and Bella, but they all agreed that Jasper deserved some closure on his past, and getting rid of Maria seemed like the perfect way to do that. How could one little human bring such a huge change to the lives of so many Vampires. Carlisle was in awe of Bella and wondered if Fate had something special in store for Bella. He could hope that she would be the catalyst for change in all of the Vampire world. Maybe, just maybe the Volturi have met their match. Carlisle silently vowed he would keep an eye on Bella and anything that was around her. He wouldn't bring it up with the family until he knew for sure what Bella was and what she meant to the world as a whole. He thought back three months ago when Esme had brought up the theory that Edward was Bella's protector. If she was right then it meant that he needed to do some more research, because the legends surrounding the ONE were a complete mystery. He knew he needed to talk to Stephan and Vladimir, they knew of the legends better than anyone, and when the Coven that Edward spoke of comes for a visit, they too might be able to help shed light on what and who Bella is.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Carlisle got on the phone to Romania, as soon as Bella and Charlie went to bed. He wanted to see if Vladimir and Stephan had any information on the legend of The ONE. He had only heard of The ONE referenced by the Volturi, but nothing that was ever gone into detail. Carlisle realized that his family would be able to hear the conversation and would later demand answers from him. He knew Emmett would be the loudest in those demands, seeing as this legend will have to do with Bella, if Carlisle was correct.

"Carlisle, how are you doing my friend?" Vladimir asked answering the phone.

"Vlad, is Stephan there with you? There is something that I need to ask you about and I think that both of you will need to be present to answer." Carlisle said, getting right to the point.

"I am here my old friend." Stephan said in his thick Romanian accent.

"Good, the reason for my call is about The ONE. I would like to know everything that you know about the legend."

"Carlisle, you always want to learn new things, although I would think that your time spent with the Volturi would have given you that legend." Vladimir said.

"Oh hold on there Vlad, the Volturi fear The ONE and would never go into detail about Her. You know that the Volturi will never speak of those they fear, except your family Carlisle." Stephan said.

"So am I to assume correctly that you know the legend and are willing to share it with me?" Carlisle asked getting excited internally that he may get the answers that he needed. It also blew his mind to find out that the Volturi fear his family, but it made sense seeing that his family was the largest group of Vampires that stay together willingly.

"Yes, dear brother we know the legend and are very much willing to share it with you. Though I must ask why do you want to know about The ONE?" Vladimir asked, he knew that Carlisle would never ask a question like this without have a good reason behind it.

"Please humor me, I will let you know what I think might be going on after you tell me the legend. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up." Carlisle said, though his hopes were already through the roof.

"Alright then, but please tell us what is going on after we tell you the legend. Stephan do you want to tell him the legend, you have known about it longer and probably have the best knowledge of it?" Vladimir asked.

"The ONE is an acronym," Stephan started. "It stands for The Only Noble Entity. It is told that She will be born into a family whose roles seem to be reversed. I'm not totally sure what that means but I assume that it means that she will be the parent in the relationship. Any ways, She will not fit into her human world, and is meant to be a Vampire. She will learn of the supernatural world and unlike normal humans She will fully accept it. When She is turned she will have powers like none that are known to the Vampire world. Her talents are said to manifest while She is human, but it will take training when She is turned to hone those powers to reach her full potential. As I said before the Volturi will fear Her, and do just about anything to destroy Her and Her protectors. It is said that Her protectors will come to Her when she is changed, they will feel the need to go to Her and know that they are meant for a higher purpose. She along with Her True Mate will help bring about change in both the Vampire and human worlds. As long as She succeeds the world will be balanced as it was always meant to be. I would go so far as to say that God has a hand in this and He has set forth a path that will bring about peace." Stephan finished telling the legend and Carlisle knew that he was in the same house as The ONE, it truly excited him.

"Okay now Carlisle, you have been told the legend; it is now your turn to tell us what you know." Vladimir said.

"Alright but please don't think me a fool. I believe that The ONE currently is residing in my house and is Mated Truly to my son Emmett! She fits the description of what The ONE would be like as a human to a tee. She has always been the parental figure in her relationship with her mother and sometimes her father. She completely accepted us when we told her about what we are and she really has felt like she has never fit in as a human amongst other humans. Her mind is completely closed off to Edward, and Alice sometimes has a hard time seeing things about her future. Do you think that Bella, that's her name, might be The ONE?" Carlisle was so excited he was rivaling Alice in the bouncing department. The rest of the family had made their way into his study during the conversation and were completely shell shocked at the revelation. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear, having always known that Bella was a special person, but he was a little worried at the same time.

"Well, to be honest with you Carlisle, she may be The ONE. The only way to know for sure is when she is changed. You do plan on changing her don't you?" Stephan asked.

"We have already planned on changing her and her father a few weeks after she graduates from High School." Carlisle answered honestly. "I would like it very much if you would do me a favor my brothers. Would you please come to Forks and help protect her until her change is to happen? The only thing I would ask, if you do agree, is that you don't hunt in our area. Bella isn't really a big fan of human drinkers and it would make her feel a bit better if you fed elsewhere."

"Carlisle we would be more than honored to come protect Bella. If she is opposed to us drinking from humans, then we shall change our dietary habit. You and your family feed from animals and so shall we." Vladimir said. This surprised all of the Cullen family. Just the idea that Bella may be The ONE would give enough reason for two Vampires to change their eating habits was mind blowing. Vladimir and Stephan were over one thousand years old and have never fed on anything but humans. The Volturi would never think of giving up the luxury of feeding the way they do. It was amazing that the Romanian Brothers were willing to give up, not just try.

"That is amazing of you two to do. When can we expect you to arrive in Forks?" Carlisle asked.

"We shall be there in two days." Stephan said. "Do you plan on letting Bella know about the legend and who she might be?"

Carlisle looked to Emmett to see what he thought about it. Emmett spoke to everyone, "I think that we will tell her that we suspect that she is something special, but until you get here I think that we should leave out the legend."

"Sounds good." Vladimir said. "Good bye Cullen family and we will see you in two days' time." The line went dead and the Cullens stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Carlisle, why haven't we ever heard of this legend before tonight" Esme asked.

"The answer to that is quite simple; I always thought that it was a myth and not a true legend. It wasn't until you, Esme, brought up the question about Edward being her protector did it occur to me. Like Stephan said, the Volturi don't speak of those they fear, so they never went into detail about the legend. To be honest I don't think that they even know the whole legend themselves. We must make sure that the knowledge of Bella doesn't reach the Volturi, they would do anything in their power to use her for their own gain or destroy her. We must also face the facts that Bella will probably have a lot of Vampires finding their way to her. Our next home must be able to house them, also we should let the packs know that our numbers will expand by two more in two days. I would assume that Vladimir and Stephan will want their own place to live so our first priority will be building them a place to go when they aren't here." Carlisle said.

Esme, Alice, and Rose went off to design a home for the Romanians, while Jasper and Emmett went to find Jacob and inform him of what they all learned.

Carlisle was excited that soon the world would change, and the beautiful soul known as Bella would bring about that change. Her name truly fitted her perfectly.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Esme was in the kitchen early to make a special breakfast for Bella and Charlie, hoping that a nice breakfast would help make the news that Bella was a legendary being easier. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that Bella was a very special person, and you would have to be completely brain dead to not realize that, but it might be a tough pill to swallow. Esme wasn't really sure how Bella would take the news, but she was really worried about Charlie's peace of mind. Charlie was a very protective father and the news that Bella was meant to lead a revolution, basically, might just push him over the edge. Hopefully the pancakes, bacon, eggs and homemade biscuits would help butter both humans up.

As Esme was putting on the coffee Bella closely followed by Charlie entered the kitchen. "Wow Esme breakfast smells great!" Bella said, taking a huge breath in.

"What's the occasion? This is a feast that the wolves could easily devour in seconds." Charlie said with a grin.

"Well there is something that we would like to talk to you about as a family, but I think that you should eat first." Esme said, not being able to lie to Charlie.

"Okay," Bella said cutting her eyes back and forth between Charlie and Esme. "Is it a good or bad thing?"

"To be honest with you honey, it all depends on how you look at it. For us, as Vampires, it is amazing news, but it also is a scary situation." Esme said. She knew that she was being cryptic, but she really didn't want to give anything away, without the support of the rest of the family.

Both Bella and Charlie looked at each other and then at Esme. They shrugged at one another and then dug in to the feast Esme had made for them. Once they were properly stuffed, they insisted on cleaning up after themselves and took the time to talk to one another.

"Dad, I'm kind of worried about what the Cullens want to talk to us about. What if they don't want to change us anymore?" Bella said. She hated to admit it but she felt like she wasn't worthy of being changed.

"Honey they aren't going to turn their backs on us. I would think that them staying, when Edward insisted that they leave would have shown you that. They love you and would never abandon you or me for that matter." Charlie said.

"You know they love you too, but I understand what you are saying. It's just that I don't seem to fit in anywhere and I am scared that I won't fit in as a Vampire. Do you know what I mean?" Bella had never told her dad that she felt that way and saying it now seemed to lift a huge weight off of her.

"Isabella Swan, you shouldn't care what others think of you. If you don't seem to fit in with the crowd around here then it is their loss not yours. You are a smart, loyal and loving individual and anybody who ever crosses paths with you should consider themselves lucky." At times Charlie really hated the people of Forks. How dare they make his daughter feel this way? Though if he really thought about it, Renee's flighty behavior probably didn't help, and he wished that he would have tried harder to see Bella more often and shown her how parents should behave towards their children. He felt that Bella never really got to have or enjoy her childhood, because she was too busy looking after Renee and all the household necessities. '_Damn that woman!_'

"Thank you Dad, that really does mean a lot. I guess we should go and see what the big news is." Bella said, slightly uncomfortable with the emotions that Charlie was showing.

All of the Cullens along with Jake and his pack were in the living room waiting for Charlie and Bella. "Jake, Seth, Leah why didn't you come and eat with us? Esme made plenty of food to go around." Bella asked.

"We came in earlier when she was making the pancakes and snagged a few, but then we went and ran patrol. We caught wind of a Vampire in the area we wanted to make sure that they were no longer hanging around." Jake said.

Carlisle asked that Bella and Charlie take a seat and then he started to explain why they were all having the meeting. "Bella, it has come to our attention that when you are changed you maybe something extremely special."

"What!? What kind of special are you talking about Carlisle?" Bella asked. Knowing her luck she would be the only Vampire in the world that would trip over air and fall down every time she ran.

"It's a good kind of special. I'm sorry I should have started this differently. Look, we aren't going to go completely into detail at the moment, but you will be a very powerful Vampire. There is a legend that we Vampires have and you seem to be the one that fits the mold. I am not telling you this to scare you in anyway, but I would like it if you were prepared." Carlisle said.

"What's with the cryptic talk Carlisle?" Charlie asked

"Tomorrow we are going to be having a couple of visitors. They are going to be here for a couple of reasons; the most important reason is to help protect you both until you are changed. The other reason is so that they can explain the legend to you. They have been around for a couple thousand years and are quite knowledgeable in all aspects of the Vampire world. They will have red eyes," Bella and Charlie's eyes went wide and Carlisle was quick to finish his statement. "But they have agreed to change their diets. They are becoming vegetarian Vampires." With that information both Charlie and Bella visibly relaxed.

"Not that I'm not happy that they won't be feeding on my friends, but why would they change their life style like that?" Bella asked.

"Put simply, for you. They also believe that you are the one spoken of in the legend and don't want to do anything that you are opposed too." Carlisle said a little amused at the face that Bella was now making.

"Wow, they don't even know me and they are willing to go to the way of the animal! That is so cool, but it will also be hard for them won't it?" Carlisle just nodded and Bella's face turned deep red. "Wow, is all I can say, just wow."

Charlie had been silent while Carlisle was talking, finally spoke up. "Can you please tell me if my little girl will be in danger Carlisle? I really would rather not have her put in harm's way regardless if she is this person from an old legend."

"Charlie, I can't promise you that Bella won't be in any danger after she is turned. If she is the one from the legend then she will more than likely attract more danger than any other Vampire in the world. I know as a father it sounds scary, but I can promise you this; Bella will be well protected and she will be loved by all that will follow her beliefs. I know you can tell that Bella is a very special human, but I think that it will increase a hundred fold when she is changed." Carlisle said, trying to be as honest as he could without causing Charlie to become alarmed. "Tomorrow when Vladimir and Stephan get here they will be able to answer all of your questions and then some. I was also hoping that maybe we would be able to get in contact with Edward, after your change of course, to see if the family he is currently with has any other answers. Edward told me that they are three thousand years old, so I would assume that they have more knowledge on the legend. I won't call him though, unless you are okay with it Bella."

"Sure, sure" Bella said, having picked up Jakes silly phrase. "As long as I don't have to talk to him or see him right now, I could care less. He is your first companion and son Carlisle; you shouldn't have to ask me if you want to talk to him."

"I just don't want to do anything to upset you, or seem like I am going behind your back and conspiring with Edward." Carlisle loved and respected Bella so much that it would pain him to see her mad or upset with him. He knew it was silly but Bella really was a special person and Carlisle felt like she was one of his daughters already. He would never step on Charlie's toes, but he knew that Bella felt like she could talk to him about things that she wouldn't be able to talk about with her father.

Bella just looked astounded at Carlisle and said one word, "Never!"

"Alright then, I think that we should end the meeting and continue when Vladimir and Stephan get here tomorrow. We have built them a cottage, much like yours Leah, and I need to make a quick trip to Lowes. Does anybody want to join me?" Carlisle asked.

In the end Seth and Jake went with Carlisle to Lowes and the rest of the group stood to go and find something to do that day. Alice and Jasper decided to finish decorating the house for Christmas, while Esme and Charlie went into the kitchen to bake cookies for the children at the orphanage in Port Angeles. Rose invited Bella out into the garage so she could show her how to work on cars. Emmett was happy to follow and help teach Bella about cars. He told Bella that every woman needed to know at least the basics of the workings of a car. That way if they ever had to take their car into a shop they would know when the mechanic was trying to rip them off, it also didn't hurt that he thought women who knew how to work on cars were sexy. Bella found that she truly enjoyed spending time with Rose and learning about cars was actually very fun.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

The next day, Bella and Charlie were both really anxious to hear what Vladimir and Stephan had to say about the legend of The ONE. Esme had to tell them both, more than once, to quit pacing and go find something to do. She was afraid that they would leave track marks in her carpet from all the pacing that they did. Carlisle found it rather funny that Charlie and Bella paced the same way at the same time. He was sure that Esme was correct about the pace marks and he thought it would be interesting to see who would leave the biggest marks. Bella and Charlie truly didn't understand how similar they really were. Eventually Alice took Bella and Rosalie out shopping, and Esme took Charlie out for a walk in the woods, to show him the little cottage that the boys had built for the Romanians.

By the time both humans had returned to the house, they were both completely worn out and could no longer pace back and forth. They had both just sat on the couch when Alice went into her trace-like state and then said, "They'll be here in thirty minutes. They decided to run from the airport so they could feed before they get here. They really want to take no chances on slipping up with Bella and Charlie."

For thirty minutes everyone waited, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Bella asked where Jake, Seth and Leah were, and was told that they had chosen to stay at Leah's cottage so they wouldn't startle the Romanians. They would come a little bit later, after Alice called and the wolves had been explained to Stephan and Vladimir.

"Oh," Alice said going into her trace once again. "It seems as though Vladimir called on Eleazar and asked that he come for this meeting as well." This surprised everyone because they had all seen Eleazar not three months ago, and he didn't say anything about Bella's potential talents.

"I guess the fight with Victoria was the only thing on his mind the last time we saw him. He surely would have said something to us about Bella's latent talents, if we weren't getting ready for battle." Carlisle said, explaining the answer to the question that was running through everyone's mind.

Emmett suddenly could hear three pairs of feet running through the woods and then up the drive. "I can hear them coming now!" He said for the benefit of the humans in the room. He then turned to Bella and put his arm around her knowing she needed to relax. "Beautiful Bells, there isn't anything for you to be worried about. I won't allow anything or anyone to hurt you, so just breathe and relax a little. I love you." He gave her a quick kiss and looked into her shocked face, he hadn't said I love you yet to her and he knew that now was the right time for her to hear it. She sighed and leaned into him relaxing a bit, and said "I love you to Em." Everyone smiled at the couple's interactions and then focused their attention on Carlisle who was already going to the front door to let the three visitors in.

"Eleazar, Vladimir, Stephan, I'm so glad that you were all able to come on such short notice. Please come in, everyone is in the living room waiting." Carlisle said while embracing each Vampire visitor as they walked in the door.

Bella and Charlie were slightly shocked at the appearance of Vladimir and Stephan. They looked so different than the Cullens and for Bella they looked different than the other human drinkers she had met. The two Romanians almost looked as if they had been sitting stagnate for a long time. Their red eyes were almost hazy and their skin looked withered and worn. It seemed strange to Bella that they would look like statues that had sat in the sun for centuries. She couldn't help but rise to great the new Vampires and stroke their skin to see what it felt like. It still felt like stone to her, but almost soft like a human's skin would be. "Such a brave human, to approach some of the oldest Vampires in the world. We only know of three others that are older than us, but they are in much better shape than we are." Vladimir said with a kind smile directed at Bella. "I see that you have noticed that we look slightly different than most other Vampires that you have probably met. There is a reason for it, let's sit down and I will explain it to you, young one."

Bella went and sat back at Emmett's side and leaned into him when he pulled her close. She couldn't help the feeling of protection that these two offered her, and she knew instantly that she and Charlie would be safe around these two Vampires. She didn't know how she knew this, but if there was one lesson that Renee taught her that mattered, it was to always trust your instincts, and she did.

"Our appearance is due to the fact that my brother and I sat for centuries without moving, even to feed. We had minions that would bring us food and they would place the humans in our laps so we didn't have to exert ourselves. Over time our bodies started to petrify, like a piece of wood that has sat underneath the earth for millions of years. The differences of course are that we were still "living" and nothing in our bodies were replaced by minerals. We stopped being stagnate when the Volturi came along and wiped out our entire coven sans us. If we hadn't been so lazy I think that we may have been able to defend ourselves properly. From then on we vowed to each other that we would never allow ourselves to sit around stagnate and we also would, one day, get revenge on the Volturi."

When Stephan finished telling the tale of him and his brother, Bella and Charlie sat there with a look of awe on their face. Their emotions were a mix between horror and amazement. Bella shook her head and then cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to hear that your coven was wiped out. I know that the bonds between Vampires can be fickle at best, and for the Volturi to come in and destroying your coven must have been very painful. You seem like you truly cared for you coven members, as Carlisle cares for his, only we call it a Family. Was your coven like a family too?"

"Yes and no, dear one. As you pointed out, Vampire bonds are fickle, but we did have members that we viewed as family and some we just viewed as our coven members. I believe that Carlisle and the Denalis have ever achieved the bonds of a Family. It is truly something special, and I think if Marcus were able to see all of you together he would see a bond like no other he has seen before. I dare say that he would probably be able to break out of Chelsea's hold and would join you. Poor Marcus has only stayed with the Volturi, because of that wicked bitch's gifts. Oh sorry excuse my language." Stephan look thoroughly ashamed that he cursed in front of ladies, let alone Bella.

Bella and the rest were all chuckling and said that it wasn't anything that they had heard or said before.

Vladimir spoke up, "My dear Bella I assume that your family has explained to you somewhat why we are here." Bella nodded and said that the information they were given was quite cryptic. "Yes, dear one, we thought it best that you hear the legend from Stephan, as he is the one who is the keeper of legends and stories. He is also a great story teller if I do say so myself." Stephan went ahead and told the legend to Bella and Charlie; the whole time the two sat there in disbelief. When Stephan finished he allowed them time to think over what he had just told them and adjust. Everyone knew that it was a lot to take in, so no one spoke.

Finally Bella seemed to come to some kind of conclusion in her mind. "Okay I'll admit that everything that you said about The ONE in the legend fits me to a tee. Is it really possible that I am meant to be the "Savior" of the Vampire world and bring balance to both humans and Vampires?"

The two Romanians both agreed that Bella was The ONE, and told her so. "Here are the reasons we think so. For one both I and Vladimir feel this urge to protect you against anything that would threaten you. Also you seem to be really okay with the idea of hanging around Vampires, and shape-shifters; if the smell is anything to go by." Stephan looked at Carlisle who said, "We were going to get to them later my friend, but yes we have shape-shifters and one of them is a True Mate of Rosalie." Alice got on the phone as Vladimir spoke, "We would like to meet these incredible people. We promise no harm shall come to them." He spoke that last part to Bella. She seemed like she was very protective of the shape-shifters; it peeked Vladimir's interest. "Dear one, why do I sense that you would lay down your life for the shape-shifters?"

"I would gladly lay down my life for any of those that I love, and that includes Jacob, Leah and Seth." Bella said as the three wolves walked in the back door. Leah was tearing up with the knowledge that Bella loved her and would protect her. She truly never felt more loved than she did at that moment.

"Thank you Bella," Jake said startling Bella. She didn't hear them come in and she turned to greet her wolf friends. When she hugged Leah, Leah whispered thank you and I love you too in her ear, although everyone in the room, besides Charlie could hear. Bella gave her an extra squeeze and then released her and sat back down next to Emmett. Carlisle turned to Eleazar and asked, "My friend what kind of talent do you see coming from Bella?"

"It is hard to say really, but I think that she is a shield and that is why I didn't pick up on her talents the last time I was here. Bella could you do me a favor and close your eyes and go into a meditative state? I might be able to read you better that way."

"Um, I'll try but I might need Jasper to help me. Is that okay or will it interfere with the reading?" Bella asked, blushing a beautiful shade of red.

"Jasper can help; it shouldn't interfere with my reading at all." Once Bella closed her eyes and started to take deep calming breaths, Jasper helped her relax until she was completely in a meditative state. "She is indeed a shield, but there are at least two other talents there. It is hard to tell, but I believe that she will be able to manipulate the elements. Wait her shield or should I say shields are amazingly powerful. She is a mental and physical shield; it's amazing that Jasper's talent works on her at all. She must trust you very much, for you to be able to manipulate her mind like that. There is another talent, but honestly I can't really get a reading on it. You can come back to us now Bella." Eleazar was amazed at what he was able to see from Bella. "My dear you are going to be one powerful Vampire, and I agree that it would be wise not to let the Volturi know about you. They surely would try and take you for their own personal gains. The one talent that I couldn't get a good view on maybe something unique altogether. For that one we may have to wait until you're changed to see the talent show itself. Oh I should also mention that you Charlie are also a mental shield. I think that if you really wanted to, you would be able to push the shield away from you and use it as a weapon. I'm not sure exactly how that works; once you are changed we will know more about it and can work on honing your skills. You two are really something new to our world, and I can't wait to stand by your side, Bella. I hear and now pledge my allegiance and that of my Family to you. Should you ever need anything at all please don't hesitate to call upon us. I must take my leave now, Riley and Bree are like my children and I can't seem to be away from them for very long. Dear one please stay safe until we meet again. Merry Christmas to you all." With that Eleazar left and returned to Alaska; the whole time he was excited to tell his family about Bella. He knew that they already felt that she was a special person and would do anything to help protect her. He knew that they were some of The Protectors that were spoken of in the legend.

After Eleazar left everyone sat and looked at Bella with a strange look of awe on their face. Bella normally would be uncomfortable, but she felt somehow at peace with everything she had been told. She always felt like she was a plain Jane, who would never achieve anything great in her life, but now it made since that she was born to be a Vampire; it was the one place she truly felt that she fit in. Emmett spoke, "My beautiful Bella is going to be a kick ass Vampire! Ain't I the luckiest S.O.B. in the world?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Emmett and Bella gave him a quick kiss. "Babe, you are really goofy at times you know that." She said with a smile and a chuckle. "Now I need to go and wrap presents, so if you will excuse me." She stood and started walking to the room that was now hers. "Wait up! Can I help you wrap?" Emmett asked, secretly hoping to see what she got him for Christmas.

"Sure you can help, but I already wrapped yours so there won't be any peeking going on." She said knowing exactly what Emmett was thinking.

"Oh well, I guess I can wait for three more days. I'm still willing to help you as much as I can." Emmett said chasing after Bella. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea to go and wrap presents. Esme asked Jake to show the Romanians to their cottage and then explain to them about the rules from the pack. She knew that Stephan and Vladimir would have a million questions for the wolves, and thought it best that they were settled in while they talked.


	20. Chapter 20

I just realized that I added Edward in this chapter and didn't mean to. It has been corrected. Edward has not made a special appearance! Carry on. :o)

20.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and the Cullen house was a flurry of activity. Alice was bouncing around making sure that all of the fairy lights were just how she wanted them. Rose was teaching Bella how to play some Christmas songs on the piano; while Emmett watched. Esme had Carlisle and Jasper helping in the kitchen, baking goodies and meals for the homeless shelter. Later on in the afternoon everyone would go to the shelter to help hand out food and toys to the children. The Cullens always bought toys for the children of the shelters; they believed that no child should be present-less on Christmas. They always told the children to wait until the next morning to open the gifts, but they all knew that they could never wait.

Charlie, who had been working a night shift, came to the Cullen house when he got off. He smelled the baked goods and followed his nose to the kitchen; where he snagged a couple of sugar cookies. "Charlie, those are for the less fortunate." Esme reprimanded, although she had a smile on her face. "I know sweetie, but they smelled so good that I just had to have a couple." Esme chuckled and gave Charlie a hug and kiss before she tried to usher him to bed. "Wait I have an idea that I would like to run by you guys." Charlie said, everyone gathered in the kitchen to hear what this idea was. "I was wondering have you ever played Santa for the shelter children? I mean, I know they have a tree and I just thought it would be cool to have the children wake up in the morning and find presents under the tree. You could even have gifts of clothing for the adults."

Esme was sporting a huge smile; she knew that Charlie was really a big softy under his rough exterior. "That is actually a great idea Charlie!" Carlisle exclaimed, "With our vampire speed nobody would know that we were there to place the presents under the tree, and if anybody is awake Jasper could help them get to sleep; that is if you want to Jasper." Jasper nodded his head in agreement. Every one of the Cullens wondered why none of them had ever thought of that before. It would be like a true Christmas miracle.

"We need to run out and get some toys and clothing." Alice said, very happy to have any reason to go shopping! "Who wants to come with me?" Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper ended up going along with Alice. Esme ushered Charlie into her bedroom and insisted that he get some sleep, while she and Bella finished with the food. Rose continued to play at the piano, playing all kinds of different Christmas tones. Vladimir and Stephan arrived and asked that Rose play a song that was traditional in their homeland. Stephan, the keeper of stories, went into the kitchen and told Bella about Christmas in Romania. Bella was surprised to learn that in Romania Christmas was banned between the years 1948-1989, due to the Communist Rule. She couldn't believe that a government would ban holidays, but then again she was an American and being so she knew freedom that many other countries did not. Vladimir came in after requesting a native song from Rose, who gladly played "Steaua" (The Star), and told of food that Romanians would make for the Christmas Holiday. "Although we haven't tasted these dishes ourselves, the locals love the food. The most traditional food is Cozonac; it is made with flour, egg yolks, yeast and many other ingredients that families might have around. There are many different variations of the recipe but our local families like to make Cozonac filled with Turkish delights."

"That sounds delicious. Esme do you think that we could make some for the shelter; and for us human and almost human?" Bella asked her eyes alight with the new knowledge.

"I think that is a great idea. Stephan and Vladimir would you like to help with the making? I assume that you have seen it made and would know how to make it." Esme said.

"We would be glad to help. It does require kneading for hours, and since we don't get tired we could knead the dough for the right amount of time." Vladimir said, he really did enjoy making food; even though he could no longer enjoy it.

"I have a question for you guys, and Esme." Bella said, as a thought came to her. "I know that you can't digest human food, but what about drinks?"

"As it turns out we can have drinks, although most taste like nothing to us. Alcoholic drinks are a different story. We can consume and enjoy the flavor of alcoholic beverages; we even can get drunk if we drink too much!" Esme said, "Why do you ask Bella."

"Well Charlie allows me to have a drink during Christmas dinners, and I didn't want to feel out of place. Also I only have heard you say that you can't digest human _food_, so I was wondering if you grouped drinks into that too." Bella said. The Vampires were very impressed with Bella's intellect.

"You are a very smart young human, Bella." Vladimir said. Bella could feel her cheeks fill with blood as she blushed. "You will truly be a remarkable Vampire, and a great leader."

"Thank you Vladimir, I do enjoy learning new things. I find that reading books, which is something that I really enjoy, help me gain knowledge. I feel that one can never stop learning and never learn enough. I know as a Vampire my mind will be able to absorb all kinds of knowledge and retain it better than my human mind could. I hope that one day I will be able to teach, that was my goal before I met the Cullens, and I don't think that I will let a silly thing like Vampirism stop me from achieving that goal." Bella said, pride in herself was quite evident in her face.

"You dear one, will be able to do whatever you please in your life. You are a smart and compassionate woman, and you would have to be a fool not to see this. When you bring the balance to the world I have no doubt that you will be the greatest teacher of all time." Stephan said.

Esme smiled and started pulling the ingredients needed to make Cozonac for the vast pantry. Stephan and Vladimir rolled up their sleeves and began to show Bella and Esme how to make the dough for the Cozonac. "How do you make Turkish Delight?" Asked Bella.

"Turkish Delight is very much like your American gummies. We will need to have a wooden spoon, candy thermometer, sugar, honey, water, cream of tartar, cornstarch, and powdered sugar. Also if you have rosewater; that would make an excellent flavoring, if not we could always use other kinds of flavors." Stephan said.

Esme went back into the pantry and pulled everything that the recipe called for, including the rosewater. "Of course you would have rosewater Esme. You have everything in that huge pantry of yours." Bella said chuckling.

"We will also need a baker's pan that is greased so the gummies don't stick to it. We will heat the sugar, honey, water and cream of tartar until it reaches the hard ball stage (250). While the sugar mixture is coming to temperature mix together, cornstarch, powdered sugar, water and cream of tartar and cook over medium heat for 2-3 minutes. Once the sugar mixture had reached hard ball, take the pan off the heat and slowly add in the cornstarch mixture. Put the pan back on the burner and bring to a low boil and stir frequently until the mixture is a light golden color. Remove pan from heat and add in the rosewater and food coloring, if we want to do that. Pour into baker's pan and place a piece of plastic wrap on top. Cool it for 6-8 hours, and then turn over on to a surface dusted with powdered sugar. Cut into squares and make sure each piece is covered in powdered sugar, so they don't stick together." Vladimir said, while Esme wrote down the instructions.

"6-8 hours, this will have to be something that we will surprise the people at the shelter with on Christmas morning." Esme said.

"Wow that sounds like a really complicated recipe. I have never made candy before, but like I said before I like learning new things. Let's get started." Bella started on the candy with Esme while Vladimir and Stephan went ahead and started making the Cozonac dough.

Bella and Esme made a dozen batches of the candy, so they could hand some out when the family went caroling. Bella also knew that the wolves would love to have some, so they set aside some to bring to them when they were ready. After everything was prepped Bella and Esme left Vladimir and Stephan to the kneading and went to help Alice and the others wrap presents that "Santa" would bring. As soon as they were done wrapping gifts, the loaded the cars with the gifts that they would be handing out and piled into the cars. Stephan and Vladimir stayed behind to keep watch over the house and the food; they didn't want to scare anybody with their eyes which were still a red color.

As the Cullens and Swans were going down the highway towards the shelter, Bella noticed a russet colored wolf running in the woods beside the line of cars. She brought it to the attention of Carlisle who was driving Emmett's jeep. He pulled over and everyone climbed out to see what Jacob had to say. He quickly explained to them that his pack still smelled at least two unknown Vampires in the area, but nobody has gone missing. Jake asked Carlisle what he thought they should do, and Carlisle had to think for a bit.

"Keep close to the house, and also inform Sam of your findings. They will want to be on alert down at the reservation. If you do find the two Vampires don't kill them, but hold them and call us. I will run back and meet you at Leah's cottage and interrogate them. Please ask Sam to do the same, if we find that they are a threat we will allow you guys to take care of them. I know that you are itching to take out bad Vampires." Carlisle said. Jake grinned and said that he would do as Carlisle asked. He transformed and ran back towards the Cullen house. As everyone piled back into the cars happy howls could be heard coming from all around the area.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Everybody felt great on the return trip from the shelter. All the hugs that they received from the families at the shelter made everyone's day. Bella and Charlie, who had never thought of going to the shelter and spreading cheer, were the most impacted. Bella always knew that she was lucky that he mother and father made enough money to get what they needed, and even splurge now and then. Seeing these families that literally had nothing but the clothes on their back, made Bella even more grateful for everything that she had in life. She began thinking that if there was a way that she could make sure ever body in the United States, and maybe even the world, had a place to live and food to eat, she would make that happen. She hoped that when she was turned and if she was The ONE she could do just that.

Charlie was always aware that people out there weren't as luck as him. He had a steady job, which would always be there; he had a roof over his head and food to put on the table; even if Bella was the one that did the cooking. Seeing the children at the shelter really brought it home to him, like a reality slap in the face, that there should be something done to help those families. No child should ever go hungry at night, and Charlie was going to try and do something about that. He knew that the police department liked to run fund raisers for this or that, but he told himself that in the next month he would put together a fund raiser to raise money and food for the shelter. He also wanted to see if the police station could sponsor the shelter.

Since it was Christmas Eve Charlie decided that he would stay at the Cullen's house, so he could be there in the morning to watch what a Vampire family does for Christmas. Vladimir and Stephan greet everyone at the door, and the aroma of the Cozonac was simply mouthwatering. Bella and Charlie asked if they might be able to sample the Cozonac and Vladimir quickly presented them with a nice healthy slice. Charlie moaned in ecstasy, and told Vladimir and Stephan that it was very delicious. Bella was blushing from the sound that Charlie had just made, but when she bit into the Cozonac she too moaned. It was very tasty and they couldn't help but smile.

"I know that Bella and Charlie must be tired, but there is still one thing that we would like to do before you head off to bed." Alice said.

"What would that be?" Bella asked, a little hesitantly hoping that it wasn't Bella Barbie time.

"I think that we should go Caroling!" Alice said while bouncing.

"Oh, well Alice I don't happen to sing very well and I have a bit of a stage fright problem." Charlie said.

"Charlie, I'm sure that your singing voice is quite beautiful. I have heard Bella sing a couple of times." Bella blushed, because she had never sung in front of anyone, so that meant that Alice had heard her in the shower or when she thought she was alone. "She had to get that beautiful voice from someone, and I doubt Renee was the one who gave it to her."

"Well, you see Renee was always the one to tell me that my voice was not meant to be used for singing. I would try and sing to her early in our marriage, but she would damn near run out of the room covering her ears begging me to stop." Charlie said with a slight frown on his face.

"Charlie?" Esme started, "Would you like to practice with the piano real quick and then we can tell you if you are good or not. You know that we Vampires have perfect hearing."

"Um, sure if that won't be an inconvenience to you." Charlie said, hoping that he wouldn't embarrass himself.

"Not at all. Come with me I'll show you where the piano is. Bella would you like to play some of the music. I know that Rose has been teaching you, and I think that it would help Charlie if you were the one playing." Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Dad come on let's go see if mom was wrong. I personally think that she can't carry a tune in a bucket, even if it was ten gallons." Bella said with a chuckle.

Bella sat at the piano and picked out Silent night, while Charlie stood by the piano and waited for Bella to begin. He was surprised that she knew how to play the piano and was even more surprised when the music coming from the instrument was heavenly. He waited for her to cue him in and he began to sing. By the end of the song, the Cullens and the Romanians had tears running down their faces. Charlie mistook them for tears of pain. Esme, who realized the look on Charlie's face, was quick to tell him otherwise.

"Charlie that was absolutely beautiful! You voice is a true gift that everyone here in this room knows comes straight from God. Renee is a dingbat who wouldn't know what true music sounds like." Esme said while embracing Charlie.

"Wow Dad! That was amazing; I didn't know that you could sing. Esme is right, God gave you a talent and I think that mom is a tone-deaf idiot for ever making you feel like you couldn't sing." Bella said as she wiped tears off her face.

"Bella it seems like we both learned something new from each other this evening. You can play the piano very well; I think that you should play it more often. You and I both learned that I can sing! Let's go caroling!" Charlie said with a new found spring in his step.

They went door to door for a couple of hours singing all of the Holiday songs that they knew. When they returned to the house Bella and Charlie were dead on their feet, but were incredibly happy that they had help spread the Holiday Cheer, not once but twice that day. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were packing away the things that they would be delivering to the shelter as "Santa" and said good-bye to the others. Charlie and Bella went to bed very much excited for the next day, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Bella woke up with a childlike spring in her step. She had never been so excited for Christmas before, and was going to take full advantage of it today. She smelled coffee brewing and knew that Esme was already in the kitchen making breakfast for her, Charlie, and Jake's pack. She quickly put a robe on and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step. Emmett's strong arms came around her and prevented her from falling.

"Excited much?" He said, and placed a kiss on her lips.

Momentarily distracted by the kiss, all she could do was nod. Emmett chuckled and led her into the kitchen to have breakfast. Charlie was just making his way towards the kitchen when they arrived. Jake and his pack were all seated, in their pajamas, eating a huge breakfast. Charlie and Bella both went for the coffee at the same time, but Esme beat them to it and handed them a mug of their coffee just how they liked it.

"Do you mind if we turn on the morning news?" Charlie asked. It was one of his "traditions" on Christmas. He liked looking at the stories about Christmas and what was going on that day.

Esme smiled and turned on the TV that was in the kitchen. Everybody went about their business, until they heard;

_We have an amazing story to tell you this morning! It seems as if there is a real life Santa out there. The folks that reside here at this shelter awoke to find a huge Christmas tree with tons and tons of gifts under it. There were gifts for every individual underneath the tree, and were labeled accordingly. Children received toys and clothing, while the adults received clothing and some job offers. As you can see behind me everybody is very happy and the Cheer around here is just amazing. Let me see if I can't locate one of the staff members that work here._

_ Sir, did your staff do this for everybody?_

_ I can honestly say no, they didn't. We have no idea who could have done such a wonderful thing, but we are very grateful to whoever did this. We have never seen anything like this since our doors opened._

_ Who was the first one to discover the Christmas surprise?_

_ It was actually myself. I came in to relieve the night shift, when I saw the tree and gifts. I woke my staff members and showed them what I discovered. Shortly after, one of my staff discovered a massive amount of Christmas food waiting to be fed to the needy. We have enough food to feed any person in need in the area! I hope that people come and share in this food and joy. There was also a very sizable donation made to the shelter. It only said that the gifts were from Santa, and to use the money anyway we needed to. We are currently thinking of expanding and updating our accommodations._

_ Thank you sir. This is truly a Christmas Miracle! It gives this reporter hope that there are still good people out there who are willing to look out for others, especially those who need it the most._

Everyone looked at each other and couldn't help the smiles that were on their faces. Charlie's idea was a great one, and everybody toasted to him. Charlie blushed and said "It just made since that you could do that with your speed and talents. It's not a big deal."

"That is where you are wrong Charlie." Esme said. "Because you think it is no big deal, just shows how truly compassionate you are. You think of others before you think of yourself. I love you for it, I think we all do."

Everyone nodded and then turned back to what they were doing before, so not to make Charlie that much more uncomfortable. Charlie's heart felt light and filled with love at the same time. Bella smiled at her Dad, and gave him a hug before heading to the table to dig into the wonderful Christmas breakfast.


End file.
